Yu-Gi-OH Duel Riders
by Gokai Crew
Summary: Three teenagers from different time periods in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe, are summoned by the last two remaining Kamen riders, their task is to travel through the important points in their history and find the lost Rider cards scattered throughout each world. Starter decks include Ryuki, Gaim and Kabuto
1. Chapter 1

**yugioh duel riders chapter 1**

Yugioh duel Riders chapter one: reaching across dimensions

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nigo said pacing back and forth before his comrade "should we place our trust in kids that are not even from this dimension?"

"You worry too much my friend" Ichigo said "I handpicked these boys because they are very similar to us before we were imbued with great power"

The two elder riders stood in a large open space void of any animal life or vegetation, as wisps of smoke rose and fell from the floor below them. "We don't have any other choice anyway Hayato, we were lucky to getaway with our lives, let alone these ones"

Ichigo removed a deck of cards from his belt and fanned outthe three on top. The faces of the three riders Ryuki, Kabuto, and Gaim stood triumphantly each on their own separate card. "Well it's time for us to start them on the road to destiny" Ichigo said patting his friend on the back.

Nigo slumped in defeat, he didn't like it but his friend had a point. They couldn't do much as they were, and dimension hopping took too much energy out of them for them to go another round. They positioned themselves within arm's length apart and extended their arms outwards in front of them.

The fans on their belts began to spin rapidly as they began to pull the three beings from within the dimension Ichigo had chosen, to them. In a bright flash of light three young me stood before them dazed and confused.

The first one looked to be 19 with a thick mane of spiky blond hair sitting tall upon his scalp. There was something different about his boy, for where his left arm should have been there was a chrome colored one instead. He had a medium build, and his face held a scar across the bridge of his nose suggesting the struggle he went through to survive were he came from. His name was Nikijima Yusuke.

The second boy was tall and lean with a fair amount of jet-black hair that cascaded down to his shoulders. He wore a black short sleeve shirt with a white blazer over top. His face showed a twinge of arrogance, but not enough to cover up the softer side he hid within. His name was Dan Hiryu

The last one was average height and slim with a short amount of brown hair, covered up by the Fedora he wore over it. His dress was not much different; he wore a long black leather duster that fell to the floor behind him. His face could not be distinguished because upon his eyes rested a pair of sunglasses as black as night. His name was Tobei Tsukuba.

"Welcome my friends" Ichigo said, his arms wide open in a welcoming gesture. "we have chosen you to defend the fate of two worlds".

"What the heck just happened?" Yusuke said, taking a step towards the two riders "what is the purpose of you bringing us here?"

"I guess explanation are in order aren't they" Nigo said glaring at Ichigo from beneath his helmet.

"On our earth" Ichigo began "Justice was defended by 30generations of masked hero's. These hero's were Dubbed Kaman Riders by the people they protected.

During the reign of the newest members of the Riders, a new evil organization rose to challenge all who defended the weak and defenseless, a group Nigo and I are very familiar with.

"They go by the name Dimensional Shocker" Nigo said clenching his fist in front of him. "one by one Shocker began to capture the riders by draining their power and trapping them in cards"

"me and Nigo were the last ones to retain our freedom, as we slipped out of the dimension before they could defeat us.

"We have gathered you three together to gather the lost rider cards that were scattered throughout your history".

"That's all fine and dandy my friends, but it seems like you're sending us in unprepared" Tobei said breaking his long act of silence, "it doesn't sound like we have the ability to get this done by ourselves".

"But you won't be doing it Alone "Ichigo "say hello to your new partners"

He pulled out three separate decks of cards and handed one to each of them. "to you Daniel I give the zecter riders, led by a rider very similar to yourself" the transparent image of a man clad in a black and red armored suit with a red beetle horn decorating his helmet appeared before him. "Oba Chan said this, a hero is only as good as his comrades" Kabuto said extending a finger towards his new partner.

"for you yusuke I give you the power of the beat riders" an oriental themed warrior appeared before him wielding an orange slice saber at his side. "we shall purge the world of corruption and evil for with our power behind you none can stand in our path" he said giving Yusuke a thumbs up.

"and last the power of the mirror monsters and their masters, I give to you Tobei, the power of the feuding riders" a knight clad in black and silver, and a warrior clad in red and silver appeared before him. "we will be victorious with you by our side they said offering their hands to Tobei as if to shake in a sign of agreement.

Ichigo began to pulse with power as three rifts began to open in front of them. "we will be sending you to three important times in your dimensions history, to find and revive the 6 rider cards that lie dormant there" Nigo said as he took his position beside his partner.

"But how do you know we will accept this reasonability? "Daniel asked "we only just met"

Ichigo took off his helmet and offered a reassuring smile "its because I know you all cant resist the call of someone in need" he said as the portals engulfed the three teenagers. Good luck and Godspeed the two elder riders said as the portals began to collapse. As the portals became smaller Ichigo and Nigo shattered into dozens of golden balls of sparkles as they descended onto the floor. The balls of light converged into small rectangles and became cards and without a seconds notice they were sucked into the worlds just like the boys were the moment before.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh Duel Riders: chapter 2 world of yugi

Yusuke flinched, as he hit the pavement with a loud thud. His prosthetic arm absorbed most of the impact but it still left him dazed for a little over a minute. When he came around, his eyes focused on a small knapsack that was placed at his side. Inside was a long brown cloak and a small coin purse filled to the brink with coins.

"I'm surprised" Gaim said taking a look around the small alleyway they had landed in "your world doesn't look too different from ours"

Yusuke stood up and threw the cloak over his prosthetic left arm. He smirked "give it a couple century's that's when the weird stuff starts happening". There was a low moan, and yusuke realized he hadn't eaten in about a day.

"First things first" he said as he slung the sack over his back "let's find a soba stand im starving"

As they left the alleyway they were met by the bustling traffic of downtown Domino city. Men women and children littered the sidewalk as they traveled to their already predetermined destinations. It was about a miles walk to the business district and Yusuke elected to walk, while Gaim floated in a relaxed position overhead.

Occasionally they would see kids with retro style duel disks running towards the center of town while loudly chatting about something they seemed very enthusiastic about. After half an hour Yusuke decided upon a small shop on the corner titled Soba Unlimited. It was a small portable shop, the kind that could be pulled using the bars protruding from one side. Above a trio of chairs hung a thin white sheet of fabric dotted with the image of a can of blue soda with a red stripe down the middle.

Yusuke positioned himself on the middle seat and ordered a large bowl of tempura noodles. The old man behind the counter gave him a hearty smile and got to work making the noodles. "Are you here for the tournament?" he asked as he stirred the noodles into the broth.

"What tournament would that be old man?" Yusuke answered quizzingly"I just arrived here".

The old man finished the dish by plopping the large chunk of fried shrimp into the bowl. "Seto Kaiba, is holding a city wide duel monsters tournament, downtown" he said as he placed the noodle bowl down on top of the marble countertop in front of yusuke. "They say the title of king of games is up for grabs right now" he chuckled as he watched his customer scarf down the food in front of him.

"could this be where the rider cards have been hidden? Yusuke thought to himself as he slurped up the remaining broth left in the bowl.

He glanced at Gaim, who had taken a sitting position on top of display case across from him. They locked eyes and found that they had both come to the same conclusion.

There was a sudden commotion down the street as a group of people began to run past the soba stand. For the second time that day Yusuke found himself face down on the pavement, he lifted his left arm out of the back of the soba stand and caught a passer by.

"what's so important that your little group has to Knock me on my face" he said to the dumbfounded teenager he had snagged.

"well it's just the French duel monsters champion, Enzo Achille is about to duel" said the stammering youth

Yusuke let go of him, and the petrified teenager ran off. He paid the old man for the meal and got his stuff together as he walked towards the center of town. Gaim sighed "I was hoping to lie low for a while and formulate a strategy before we got down to work".

Yusuke smiled and gave Gaim a reassuring look "Let's face it friend, who needs a plan when I'm here"

When they arrived at Town Square they found a plentiful amount of people, some watching from the sidelines as others dueled and others dueling each other. Over to one side he found a large crowd watching the events of a duel play out.

In the center of the crowd stood a man in a solid white tux smiling wolfishly as he took his prize from the young man Yusuke assumed to be the loser. His dark brown hair was combed back in a way that shouted "that was too easy!". He straightened the red tie he wore and began to speak.

"Maybe next time you should think before you challenge the French champion" he said turning his back upon his now fallen foe.

" I am not simply the French champion anymore" he announced "I am the future King of games!"

With this, the crowd erupted in cheers, as they began to chant his name in loud excited voices.

"Now who will face me?" Enzo said with a arrogant smile draped across his face.

"I will" yusuke said, holding his right hand up so that the Frenchmen could see him.

The crowd parted as he walked towards the center, speaking in hushed whispers as he passed. Yusuke smiled as he came face to face with his opponent.

"Do you really think you have what it takes to beat me, pathetic cur? Enzo mocked "you don't even look like you can afford a duel disk".

"If you duel half as well as you make insults, you shouldn't have a problem beating me" yusuke said giving Enzo a sly smile.

"Fine let us get this over with; I have a dinner to attend. Enzo said, and with that he walked to his end of the dueling field. When he was in position, "Where's your duel disk or do you not have one?" "Give me a minute and I'll show you where my duel disk is" yusuke said removed the cloak covering his metal arm and threw it aside.

The crowd gasped, and looks of horror washed over the faces of the people in the front row. "That's right" yusuke said grinning "Who needs one of those flashy things, when I have one built in?" he twisted his pointer finger clockwise and a duel panel popped out of the backside of his arm.

"who are you?" Enzo said a hint of shock in his voice.

"Who me?" Yusuke said "just a passerby who decided to take you down a peg". "So if you're done stalling let's get this duel underway"

"Duel!" they screamed in unison.

**Y:4000**

**E:4000**

"Since I was challenged by you I believe I will go first "Enzo said as he drew his first card.

"first ill activate the spell Burden of the Mighty" he said "when this card is activated all monsters on your side of the field lose 100 attack multiplied by their level". He smiled to himself when he looked at his hand. "Ill finish off my turn by throwing three face down's" he slid each card into their own separate compartment, "it's your move".

All right, yusuke thought to himself, better make this count. He drew and added it to his hand. "to start off I summon to the field Kamen rider Gridon in attack mode" a man clad in brown and silver with armor resembling an acorn appeared from the ground. He brandished a mallet in his right hand and rested it on his shoulder awaiting combat.

**Kamen Rider Gridon- level 3 Atk:1400 def:1000**

"But do to my spell card it loses 300 of its attack points" Enzo mentioned.

**Kamen Rider Gridon-1400- 1100**

Yusuke scowled and picked to cards from his hand "I set 2 cards face down and end my turn"

"Now the main event" Enzo said flashing a smile to the crowd" I summon Alien shock trooper to the field" In a burst of light a humanoid lizard with four frog like legs appeared.

**Alien shock trooper-level 4 atk:1900 def:800**

"now I equip Alien Shock trooper with axe of despair giving it a 1000 point attack boost" Suddenly a club like axe appeared in the hand of Enzo's monster. "now Alien shock trooper attack his Kamen rider Gridon with scimitar slash" Enzo screamed.

**Alien shock trooper- 1900- 2900**

**Y:4000- 2500**

Gridon was cut down in a matter of seconds and with that he shattered into dozens of shards of light. "Ugh" Yusuke groaned taking in the brunt of the attack.

"I end my turn with another facedown" he placed a card it the field spell zone of his duel disc and gave yusuke a flick of his wrist.

Yusuke drew a card and looked for options from his hand, all of the sudden a card began to glow. Gaim and yusuke became one at that very moment as they saw their victory within sight.

"I play the spell Inheritance" yusuke cried. A card with a picture of a father giving his son a belt revealed itself in front of him. "with this card I'm allowed to resurrect one of my fallen comrades, so come on back Kamen rider Gridon". The acorn themed rider appeared once again in a flash of light.

"he won't be sticking around for long, because I sacrifice him to summon forth Kamen rider Zangetsu

**Kamen Rider Zangetsu: level 5 atk:2400 def:2000**

Gridon disappeared and in his place appeared an oriental themed rider clad in green and white. His weapon was a shield that he held protectively at his side.

**Kamen Rider Zangetsu: atk:2400 - 1900**

"Now I activate zangetsu's effect, you see his attack grows by 200 times the number of stars the card used to summon him had.

**Kamen Rider Zangetsu: atk: 1900- 2500**

"now I attack your alien shock trooper" yusuke said bringing his palm out in front of him "attack now zangetsu!"

"Haven't you forgotten? My monster is equipped with axe of despair witch gives it an attack boost of 1000, your zangetsu can't even touch it" Enzo reminded him.

"That would normally be true" yusuke grinned "but I activate the spell card Melon squash!" He brought his hand up to the sky and said" here's how it works, when zangetsu is on the field and I activate this card I can destroy one equip spell card on your side of the field, which means your monster loses its 300 point lead".

**Alien shock trooper- 2900- 1900**

Zangetsu met the Alien trooper with three lightning fast slashes of his sword and as he turned his back, it shattered into nothingness.

**E:4000-** **3400**

"I activate my trap Damage=reptile, You see when I take damage form an attack involving reptile type type monster I can summon another one with less attack" Enzo said "and I summon Venomous serpent" On his side of the field a two headed snake appeared Hissing and rattling its tail.

"well then will also end my turn by throwing down a facedown" yusuke inserted a field spell into a compartment that sprouted from the back of his hand.

After he drew Enzo laughed, "I summon arcania force 0- the fool in defense mode" a slender man with long snake like hairs appeared on the field next to the serpent "your time is coming to an end, my friend" Enzo boasted" be happy you put up a good fight". He opened up the field spell compartment." I activate the field spell Venom swamp" he showed the card and placed it back upon the disc.

"When this card is activated your monsters lose 500 attacks for every turn its active". So your zangetsu has his attack sliced" there was a sudden moment of laughter from the crowd at their hero's bad pun. "I end my turn"

Yusuke rolled his eyes "stick to dueling you're a horrible comedian" he said sticking out his tongue in a mocking fashion. "Ill have to end this right now then!" with a fast motion he slammed his card down on his arm, "I activate the spell Zangetsu's orders!" a picture depicting zangetsu leading an army appeared. When this card is activated I can special summon three Kurokage troopers to the field without using my summon this turn. Three warriors appeared from the earth brandishing long spears, their armor was pure black with only the eyepieces being yellow. Their mantles where decorated with points similar to a pinecone.

Now that I have three more monsters out on the field, I can now tribute two of them to summon forth Kamen Rider Baron.

**Kamen rider Baron: level 7 atk:2100def:1700**

"And last I conclude by activating my own field spell Hellheim Forrest" the outside of the space they occupied was changed from the swamp setting to a Forrest filled with ominous red fruits. "This spell means that all monsters that are not of the warrior typing lose their ability's, and can not attack the turn it is activated.

Suddenly the warrior on the opposite side of the field looked more ominous to Enzo as he took a step back and started looking for away out. "Now this is MY stage!" Yusuke yelled as zangetsu and baron made short work of his two remaining monsters.

E: 3400-0

The Forrest around them began to disappear as the shocked onlookers stared at their defeated idol. Enzo fell to his knees in defeat, and his two-locator cards spilled out of his now fully wrinkled tux.

Yusuke picked them one of them up and put them in the knapsack. "why?" Enzo cried, shocked at his defeat "how did I lose?"

"It's because you forgot the most important life lesson." Yusuke said giving him look of pity "no matter what there is always someone better than you"

He began to walk out the same way he came. "Who are you" Enzo said with a bit of curiosity in his voice. Yusuke stopped and game him a reassuring smile "just a duelist who's was passing by" and with that he left. The last thing the crowd saw of the kid with the strange metal arm before he disappeared from sight. Were the black and red sleeveless jumpsuit he wore and the cloak that he wore over his left arm flapping in the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh Duel Riders chapter 3: world of Jaden

Tobei awoke with a yawn, as he stretched and pushed himself up on the bed. He remembered little from when he arrived in this world, other than the brief falling sensation and complete blackness afterwards. He was located in a large room, filled from wall to wall with cots.

Its way to plain to be a hospital, Tobei thought to himself as he stood and began ruffling through the backpack that had been placed near his bed. He found his customary clothing inside, a black Fedora with a white stripe around the rim, a long black duster, a pair of sunglasses, and the black boots and genes he was so fond of.

"Hey bud" ryuki said, doing a twirl in the air above Tobi's head "we were beginning to worry you'd sustained some damage".

"Where am I?" Tobei asked his duel spirit companion "I don't remember much after that fall"

"You're at the Kaiba dome" Knight said, electing to sit next to Tobei on the bed "the starting point of our journey" he sighed as ryukibegan to fiddle with one of the points on his helmet.

"Good to see your up" came a feminine voice near the room's door. Tobei looked up and saw middle-aged women in a blue and white blazer clutching a clipboard. "We found you about a block away from here, passed out" she studied her clipboard for a minute.

"It says here you one of the people trying out for the entrance exams for duel academy" she left the room for a minute and came back with a duel disc and a small piece of paper.

"You will be needing these," she said handing them over "You are in the last group of qualifiers, until then why don't you take a look around?"

She gave him a reassuring smile and left the same way she came.

"What's duel academy and what does it have to do with the legendary cards?" Tobei asked his duel spirits.

"Its exactly as it sounds" Knight said standing up from the bead, he began to pace back and forth in front of him. "It's a school where students go to learn the way of dueling".

"As for your second question" ryuki continued "we have reason to believe that the 6 lost rider cards will show up somewhere on the island duel academy is situated on".

Tobei rose from the bed, grunting as his body started to ache. He gave his partners a smile to show them he was ok, and then planted his fedora on top of his head.

"Well then" he said as he took a stride towards the door, "let's get this started".

The stadium walls were lined with row after row of blue seats, and amongst them sat professors and students alike.

"Finally I found it" Tobei said letting out a sigh of relief" I was afraid we might miss it"

Ryuki was smirking at Knight from beneath his helmet as they both floated above their charge. "What? "Knight said frustrated by Ryuki's amusement "what are you smiling about?"

"The fact that your horrible at navigating" ryuki said letting out an amused laugh, as he floated out of Knight's reach. As the two continued to squabble Tobei made his way to the closet railing where most of the applicants stood waiting for their exam.

He took his position next to two boys; one was rather small with large puffy blue hair and a pair of glasses resting upon his nose. The other was a taller boy, with hair that resembled quite literally the monster Kuriboh.

They observed the arena below as a proctor was taking on an applicant. The challenger wore a white jump suit and had his black hair smoothed back into a point behind his ears. The screen above them identified him as Bastion Misawa, one of the more skilled of the applicants. The Proctor had two monsters out on the field while Bastion only had one, but this didn't seem to faze him.

"All right new guy" the proctor said, a hint of cockiness in his voice, "Here's a multiple choice question".

"You have two monsters staring you down, Do you A) throw in the towel B) Beg for Mercy or C) run home to mama"

Bastion smiled "I Think Ill go with D) none of the above" A trap card revealed itself on Bastions side of the field. "A trap?" the proctor cried in confusion.

"That's right" bastion said " you see with ring of destruction im allowed to destroy any monster on the field in attack mode, and then we both take damage equal to that monsters attack". A metal necklace appeared around Bastions vorse raider and within a few seconds it exploded.

**P:1900- 0**

**B:3200- 1300**

"Nice move applicant, welcome to the academy" the proctor said giving him thumbs up.

"He's pretty good" Tobei said, getting pumped for his duel.

"Well he is the one who placed highest on the written portion of the exam" the blue haired boy said.

"Im Syrus and this is Jaden" he motioned to the kid beside him, who grinned. "Tobei" he said with a smile. "so are you two, dueling soon as well?"

"I just got done with mine" Syrus said with a sigh of relief "but Jaden's coming up in a bit"

Tobei looked at Jaden, who was currently watching something going on over his head. He looked up and saw Ryuki and Knight still squabbling. Could he be able to see duel spirits like me? He wondered as he gave the two duel spirits a sign to stop.

"are they yours?" Jaden asked with a look of curiosity on his face.

"yes" Tobei sighed as the spirits drifted down to stand beside him, "unfortunately they can be quite a hand full sometimes"

Across the arena in the faculty sitting a man in long blue trench coat sat observing the duels. He has slightly feminine features, with a blond bowl cut and along ponytail sticking out the back. "Why must we even hold these entrance exams", he thought to himself, "they already had perfectly good students at duel academy already"

One of his aids approached him from his right side "Mr. Crowler" he said in a nervous voice "we have two late applicant waiting for a duel". Crowler shushed him and sighed "What have I told you to call me?" he fixed the young man with a stern glance. The Young man let out a yelp "im sorry professor crowler". He smiled and sat back in his chair "very good, now tell the applicants they can come back next year, when they actually make it onetime"

His phone rang, and crowler picked up out of his pocket and put it to his ear. "hello, and whom may I ask is this?" he said with a slight tone of irritation in his voice. "It's Shepherd "came a stern voice from the other end. "oh chancellor Shepherd, pardon my rudeness" Crowler recovered trying to sound cheerful.

"Just calling to make sure everything is going smoothly Crowler, we don't want a repeat of what happened last year" Crowler cringed. Last year he was single handedly responsible for sending home most of the applicants. "Just making sure we are clear" Shepherd continued "if this happens again this year there will be consequences". "absolutely" crowler said before hanging up and muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

"Change of plans" Crowler announced to his fellow faculty "I will be taking them both on by myself" and with that he made his way to the arena.

"This should be interesting" Tobei said to Jaden as they both began to rise through the floor to the field above. "I know, imagine you and I dueling an actual duel academy teacher" Jaden said his excitement showing in his voice.

The elevator came to a stop as they stepped out into the lighted duel field. Looking around they both saw dozens of duel academy students cheering as the last duel of the exams got underway. Across the field from them stood a blond man, at least they assumed he was a man, many things said otherwise.

"Welcome you two" crowler said with a wicked smile "I am Vellian Crowler, department chairmen of techniques here at duel academy"

"wow a department chair" Jaden said "I had no idea from the way you were dressed, I thought you were the school mascot or something"

Crowler was taken aback "did this punk just insult him, Vellian Crowler one of the greatest duelists to grace duel academy" he glanced at the other boy who gave Jaden a high five "and you don't look any better"

"Duel vest on" Crowler said as he touched the circular metal piece strapped to his chest. He drew his hand and lifted up his guitar like card field. "This is how it's going to work you two" Crowler said "I will start with 8000 life points while you each will have 4000" They're in for it know Crowler thought to himself, I have all the advantages"

"Sounds good to me" both of the boys said as they activated their duel discs "let's get this duel on the road"

**C: 8000**

**J: 4000**

**T: 4000**

"I'll start" crowler said, drawing a card from the device on his chest "I activate the spell double summon" a spell card revealed itself on the field showing a mage with a staff and to blots of light around her. "As you can assume I can now summon two monsters to the field this turn" Crowler announced "and I choose to summon two ancient gear soldiers"

Two giant stone behemoths appeared in front of crowler as they lifted their gun like arms in a attack like stance.

**Ancient Gear soldiers:level 4 Atk: 1300 Def:1300**

"Then ill end my turn by throwing down 2 face downs"

It was Tobei's turn now as he drew a card. "I summon Kamen rider Raia in attack mode" A Stingray themed warrior clad in purple and silver appeared, his helmet was completely silver form the front with two rows of silver diagonal lines running opposite from each other.

**Kamen Rider Raia:level 4 Atk: 1600 Def:1400**

"Next I activate the spell card surfacing, which allows me to summon another water type attribute monster to the field from my hand, and I choose Raias contract monster Evildiver". Next to Raia a purple and silver Manta ray like creature perched upon his outstretched arm.

**Evildiver: level 5Atk: 1800 Def: 2000**

"now I'll throw a few cards face down and have Raia attack your ancient gear soldier" tobei concluded as Raia lunged at the giant stone behemoths.

"I activate Negate attack" crowler said calmly "your attack is negated and your battle faze is over" Raia bounced off a clear wall surrounding crowlers monsters and returned to his previous position.

"Not bad teach" Tobei said adjusting his hat "your making this real interesting, ill end my turn"

"all right now let the pro show you how it's done" Jaden said as he drew his first card "I summon elemental Hero avian to the field in defense mode" A man clad in Green feathers all over his body and a pair of wings appeared, and shielded his head with his fists as the color drained from his image.

**Elemental Hero Avian:Atk:1000 Def:1000**

"And last I'll throw down a face down" Jaden pointe at crowler with two fingers "your move"

"Since im using my own deck this should be a breeze" crowler thought to him as he drew his next card. "I play the spell card confiscation, this card allows me to look at your hands and send one card to the graveyard"

Both Jaden and Tobei's cards began to glow as they began to show up in front of crowler. "this is odd" crowler thought "I've never seen any of these cards before" as he examined Jaden and Tobei's cards "But all the better reason for me to get rid of one of them". He smiled as he chose his card "I choose to discard Tobei's call of mirror world".

Tobei's card shattered as it reformed in the graveyard.

"but without further to do ill summon my prime time player to this event" crowler cried "I tribute both of my soldiers to summon out Ancient Gear Golem". The two stone warriors merged and began to become bigger, and with its size came different changes. The gun arm of the soldier became a full arm, while the helmet became more Spartan like.

**Ancient Gear Golem:level 8 Atk: 3000 Def:3000**

"I will now play double attack, which allows me to, by discarding a card with a higher level than golem, then my gear golem can attack twice". He put a card from his hand into the flat end of his duel vest. "Now go golem attack Jaden and Tobei's warriors.

**J:4000- 2000**

**T:4000- 2800**

"what?" crowler said "your life points should at least be lower than that check your duel disk" . Tobei chuckled " I assure you there is nothing wrong with my duel disk, my evildiver saved Raia from destruction but I still took damage from the points left over". Evildiver appeared out of nowhere and took on the attack, causing him to shatter in the process.

"fine" crowler scowled "I end my turn with a card face down"

"all right evildiver this one's for you" Tobei said drawing his next card. "I Tribute Kamen rider Raia to bring forth Kamen rider Ouja"Raia disappeared and in his place stood a purple clad warrior. He had a cobra theme as could be seen by the metal hood decorating his helmet.

**Kamen rider Ouja: level5 Atk: 1900 Def: 1500**

"Now Kamen Rider Ouja's ability goes like this, if I have kamen rider or mirror monsters in my graveyard he gains 500 attack for each one, and since I have 2 " Tobei explained

**Ouja: Atk: 1900-2900**

"so what?" crowler mocked "it's not enough to beat my golem"

"that may be true now, but not after I activate Ouja's plot "he inserted the card into the spell zone "when this card is activated, I can discard any amount of Kamen riders from my hand to the graveyard" Tobei picked out three cards from his hand "and I just so happen to have three" he inserted the three cards into the graveyard zone.

Ouja grunted as his muscles began to pulse and grow.

**Ouja: Atk: 2900-4400**

"I will now have ouja attack your golem" Tobei said as Ouja stuck a dagger into the midriff of the stone warrior. It began to crumble and as each piece hit the floor it vanished.

**C: 8000-6600**

"Not so fast, I activate the trap rope of life" Crowler declared "by discarding all of the cards in my hand I can bring back my golem with a 800 attack boost" the golem reappeared over crowlers head with a giant moan.

**Ancient Gear Golem:Atk: 3000-3800**

"That's fine ill end my turn with a facedown, your turn Jaden" Tobei said tossing him a thumbs up.

"I aim to impress" Jaden said as he drew "and I'll do just that." He placed a spell card in one of the slots of his disc "I play The Warrior Returning Alive" a card depicting a wounded warrior appeared. "I will use it to summon avian back to the field" The green clad warrior appeared once again in a cloud of feathers.

"But why stop there I activate polymerization from my hand to combine Avian with Elemental hero burstinatrix from my hand" Jaden with drew a card from his back pocket and laid it down on the field "I fusion summon elemental hero Flame Wingman!"

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: level 6 Atk:2100 Def:1200**

A pointy-eared creature with an elongated forehead appeared. On one side of his body he had a wing and green skin, while the other arm was completely red with a dragonhead where the hand should be.

"Now I activate the field spell skyscraper" he said as large black building engulfed the field, this gives my Flame wingman a 1000-point attack boost.

**Flame wingman:2100-3100**

"Your clearly missing the obvious" Crowler pointed out "he is still too weak to defeat my golem"

"Not anymore" Tobei declared "I activate Combining Force "the card showed to hands clasped together in a handshake. "when this card is activated I lose half my life points, but im able to give my monsters attack points to another monster on the field"

**T: -**

Wingman began to absorb ouja's attack points, and he grew bigger and bigger till he stood over the golem.

**Flame wingman:3100-7500**

"Destroy that golem with skydive scorcher" Jaden commanded of his monster. This time golem shattered into billions of tiny rocks.

**C: 6600-2900**

"But wait theirs more" Jaden said impersonating a T.V. salesmen "do to wingman's effect your monsters attack is taken out of your life points as damage"

**C: 2900-0**

"And that's game" Jaden said remove his deck from the duel disk compartment and putting it in his back pocket.

The crowd went wild as Tobei and Jaden posed for their viewers.

"How could this happen?" Crowler said "I am an elite duelist, the top of my class, I even used my own deck" he rammed his fist into the ground frustrated at the events that had just passed.

"Congratulations Duelists, who have passed the exam this year and welcome to you first year of duel academy" a voice said over the loudspeaker.

Jaden and Tobei high fived and left via the stairwell behind crowler. "You're good" Tobei said "I would never have guessed you played warrior cards like me". "Well the future king of games has to have a good deck behind him if he's to win the title and besides I couldn't have won that duel with your help"

Crowler watched as they passed disgust in his eyes "one day" he muttered, "I will get you two for this, and you will rue the day you messed with Vellian Crowler".

Jaden and Tobei, met Syrus near the entrance of the building, and as they chatted they walked towards the temporary residence the faculty had set up, as well as towards their future at duel academy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gokai Silver: Hello true believers. Sorry about the chapter order getting screwed up. My computer was having problems uploading the story and my crewmates decided to upload their chapters, and then upload my chapter later. But i digress, here's our fourth chapter, the first chapter written by yours truly.**

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor my crewmates own Yu-gi-Oh or Kamen Rider. If we did, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight wouldn't be the only good adaptation, and Zexal wouldn't suck.**

Yu-gi-oh Duel Riders: Chapter 4: World of Yuma

Dan came too and was surrounded by white. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, the lights, all were pure white. He felt his head, wondering if what he experienced was a dream, until he heard a slightly condescending voice speak.

"It's about time you awoke" Kabuto spoke while floating in the air.

"How long was I out?" Dan questioned.

"A few hours. You hit the ground rather hard." Kabuto replied

The duo then talked for a few minutes, getting to know one another, until Dan asked

"Where's my stuff?" Kabuto merely pointed over to the chair near the bed which had Dan's white blazer slung over the back, his backpack, and his duel disk. Dan got up and put on his jacket and shoes. While he was strapping his duel disk to his left arm, a doctor walked into the room, and seemed shocked that Dan was awake.

"Oh. I didn't think you'd be up so soon. Since you seem ambulatory, I'll release you, but you need to take it easy for a bit."

"Thank you Doctor-san, but where exactly am I?"

"You are in my clinic. A few of my nurses noticed you passed out and brought you in."

"Well, thank them for me, but I have somewhere to be." The doctor didn't seem very pleased, but he relented.

"Again, take it easy, but you may leave." Dan then walked out of the clinic, and wandered around Neo-Domino City looking for a possible lead on the rider cards. Dan and Kabuto began to talk and get to know one another, since they were gonna be partners. He eventually found a local park, where he came upon a sight that angered him. It was a boy in his teens with spiky blue hair with a few strands hanging in front (Grimmjow's hairstyle), bullying a kid after beating him in a duel. He then saw a few others get angry and confront the bully. There was a young boy with purple spiked hair with 2 pink spikes jutting up in the front, another boy with purple hair that reached down to his shoulders, a third boy who was blonde with green hair in the front, and a girl who had green hair who seemed to be holding the first boy back from attacking the bully. All of them had what seemed to be high-tech monocles that looked ridiculous.

"Stop Yuma" said the green haired girl "You can't just get into a fist fight with someone"

"I don't care Tori" yelled the now-named Yuma "This guy's a jerk and I'm gonna enjoy teaching him some manners." Dan decided to step in and have some fun. He then spoke out so the others could hear him.

"No. I'll teach this bully some manners." The others then turned to look at Dan walking calmly until he was in between the bully and the group. The boy with the long purple hair asked him

"Who do you think you are?" Dan merely pointed his finger up, and somehow the sun began to shine through the clouds, as if it was responding to his will. Dan then spoke with an even, stoic voice.

"Souji-san said this, The flying dragon, who can only be judged by god. My name is Dan Hiryu." He then pointed at the bully.

"What is your name?" The bully then smirked and said

" The name's Blaze. Now you and those do-gooders over there should leave before I put a smack down on all of you." The others became angry at the bully's words, but Dan stayed calm.

" Souji-san said this, true strength comes not from putting others down, but helping to pull them up. Now, unless you wish to continue your pointless posturing, I suggest we begin." Dan raised his duel disk ready to turn it on when Blaze exclaimed

"What the hell is that?" Dan merely raised an eyebrow and replied

" It's a duel disk." Blaze then laughed

" You're using that dinosaur? You must be really pathetic. But if you want to duel you're gonna need to get a duel gazer." Blaze then pointed to the monocle.

"Why? The duel disks already create holograms of our monsters. Plus those things look completely stupid."

"Just get one. I'll even wait here."

"Fine. Can someone show me where I might locate a duel gazer?" The girl then pointed to a nearby store.

"Those stores sell duel gazers and D-Pads." Dan then nodded his head as a silent gesture of appreciation, and walked over to the store. He quickly purchased a red and black duel gazer, and attached it to his duel disk, slipping the eye part over his left eye.

"Now then" Dan said, ready to get the duel over with, "Shall we begin?" Blaze simply nodded and they both activated their duel disks/D-Pads.

"Duel!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Blade smirked as he drew his cards and exclaimed

"I'll go first" he then drew a 6th card

"I'll start by activating Fire Formation-Tensu, which allows me to normal summon 2 times in one turn, if the second monster is a Beast-Warrior. Next I'll summon Brotherhood of the Fire-Fist Raven in defense mode." An armored warrior with a fiery raven behind him appeared and crouched down.

**B.O.T.F.F Raven-3 stars ATK:200/DEF:1800-ATK:300/DEF:1800. **

"Using my Tensu's effect, I'll summon again, this time i summon Brotherhood of the Fire-Fist Bear". Another armored warrior appeared, this one was much buffer and wielded a sword, with fiery bear behind him.

**B.O.T.F.F Bear-4 stars ATK:1600/DEF:1800-ATK:1700/DEF:1800**

"I'll lay one card facedown, and end my turn." a holographic card appeared next facedown next to Tensu. Daniel then drew his card.

"I summon Kamen Rider Sasword-Masked in attack mode" a warrior with purple armor, and what seemed to be a scorpion tail on its helmet appeared, wielding a sword with a small mechanical scorpion attached.

**Kamen Rider Sasword-Masked- 4 stars ATK:1600 DEF:2000**

Blaze and the spectators had looks of shock and confusion on their faces. Blaze exclaimed

"What the hell is a Kamen Rider?" Dan simply replied

"A defender of the innocent, and the instrument of your defeat. I next activate the field spell Zector World, which raises all my kamen rider's attack by 300." A Desert appeared around them, and Sasword began to glow as its attack went up.

**Sasword- ATK:1600-1900**

"Zector world has a second effect. Once per turn I can sacrifice one of my masked riders in order to summon their rider form, without the need of the required spell. Now Sasword, Cast off!"

Sasword pressed the tail on the mechanical scorpion down, causing the armor to fly off. A mechanical voice then said "CAST OFF: CHANGE SCORPION." The new Sasword had much slimmer armor, and the tail on his helmet was now part of a full scorpion decoration, with the claws making the eyes.

**Kamen Rider Sasword-Rider-6 stars ATK:2200 DEF:1800-ATK:2500 DEF:1800**

"And since Sasword was summoned by a cast off ability, he gains an effect. He can destroy one of your monsters in defense mode, and deal you damage equal to their original attack. Now Sasword, poison sting!" Sasword leapt forward and jabbed Raven with his sword. Raven then disappeared in a stream of pixels.

**BLP-4000-3800**

"Now Sasword, attack Bear with Rider Slash!" Sasword pulled back the tail on the mechanical scorpion, and pressed it back down, causing energy to travel up his arm, to the tail on his head, and back to the blade, which then began to drip with poison. Sasword then ran forward, and cut Bear in two, as the mechanical voice from before said "Rider Slash".

**BLP-3800-3000.**

"I lay 2 cards face down, and end my turn." Blaze then drew his next card.

"I activate monster reborn, and bring back Bear. Next I'll summon Brotherhood of the Fire-Fist Gorilla and use Tensu to summon Brotherhood of the Fire-Fist Rhino"

**B.O.T.F.F-Gorilla 4 stars ATK:1600 DEF:1000-ATK:1700 DEF:1000**

**B.O.T.F.F-Rhino 4 stars ATK: 1700 DEF:1400-ATK:1800 DEF:1400**

"Now I'll overlay all three monsters in order to summon Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon!" The spectators all gasped as the monster was summoned, but Dan merely raised an eyebrow.

**Number 57-rank 4 ATK:100 DEF:2100**

"Now I activate Number 57's effect: I can pick one monster on the field, and my Dragon gains that monster's current attack, and I choose Sasword."

**Number 57: ATK: 100-2600**

"Next I activate its' second effect: since you have more cards on the field than me, I can take all three Xyz materials and put them on your side of the field, taking up whatever zone i put them in until my monster's destroyed. I'll take 3 of your monster zones." Small dragon statues appeared over 3 of Dan's monster zones.

"Now i'll activate mystical space typhoon, and destroy your Zector World."

**Sasword: ATK 2500-2200**

"Now Tri-Head Dust Dragon, attack his Sasword, Triple Dust Strike" All three heads on the dragon roared and sprayed out a blast of dust that seemed to attack Sasword, destroying it.

**D.L.P-4000-3600**

"It's just a matter of time before I destroy the rest of your life points. I end my turn." Dan simply drew his next card.

"Souji-san said this. The game is not over until the final card is played. I activate pot of greed, and draw 2 cards." Dan drew the cards and smirked.

"It's time to end this. I summon Kamen Rider Kabuto-Masked in attack mode" A warrior with bulky silver armor appeared on the field. On it's belt it had what looked to be a red mechanical rhinoceros beetle.

**Kamen Rider Kabuto-Masked 4 stars ATK:1400 DEF:2000**

"Next I'll activate the magic card, Cast off, which allows me to tribute my Masked Kabuto to summon its' rider form. Kabuto flicked the horn on the beetle on its belt, and the armor flew off, revealing slimmer red armor, and a rhinoceros beetle horn rose up and attached to its helmet. A mechanical voice called out "CAST OFF: CHANGE BEETLE".

**Kamen Rider Kabuto-Rider 6 stars ATK:2400 DEF:1900**

"Now i'll activate it's effect, I can destroy one spell or trap on the field and deal you 600 points of damage. Now Kabuto, clock up!" Kabuto slapped a small panel on the side of his belt as the same voice as before said "CLOCK UP" and he disappeared. Suddenly Tensu was destroyed as Kabuto landed back on his monster zone and the voice said "CLOCK OVER"

**B.L.P-3000-2400**

"It doesn't matter," Blaze said, "Your monster still isn't strong enough to destroy my dragon, and even if it was, Numbers can't be destroyed in battle except by other numbers" Dan simply said

"I know that. Who said I was finished?" Dan then placed a spell card on the field.

"I activate Hyper Cast Off, which allows me to tribute my Kabuto to summon Kamen Rider Kabuto-Hyper Form from my deck. Now Kabuto, reach towards the future. Hyper Cast Off!" A small silver rhinoceros beetle appeared and Kabuto reached out and grabbed it, placing it on his belt and pulling the horn back, causing the voice to utter out "HYPER CAST-OFF" and his armor became stronger and his horn expanded, becoming wider and bigger.

**Kamen Rider Kabuto-Hyper 9 stars ATK:3300 DEF:2500**

"When Hyper Kabuto is summoned by the effect of Hyper Cast Off, all cards on your side of the field are destroyed." Suddenly, Blaze's Dragon and the statues in Dan's monster zone exploded and disappeared. Kabuto was unfazed by either explosions. Kabuto then looked back at Dan and said "_Let's finish this, aibou._" Dan then nodded and said

"Now, Hyper Kabuto, attack Blaze directly! Hyper Kick!" Kabuto then pulled back the rhinoceros beetle horn on the side of his belt, and the voice called out "MAXIMUM RIDER POWER". Kabuto then pressed the 3 buttons on top of the zector, and pulled back the horn. He then pulled it back and the voice went "HYPER KICK" and just like Sasword, energy traveled up to Kabuto's horn and then went to his foot, and he ran forward and kicked Blaze in the chest.

**B.L.P-2400-0**

Blaze then dropped to his knees in shock over losing. Dan then walked up to him and said

"Souji-san said this, the true path to strength begins with acknowledging your weakness. Use this experience to better yourself." Blaze looked at him, understanding his words. He then rose up, apologized and walked away. As Dan put his deck back in its' case, Yuma could no longer contain his excitement, and ran up to Dan and exclaimed

"That was awesome! Duel Me!" Dan looked Yuma dead in the eyes and said

"No". Dan then turned on his heel, and walked away as Yuma stared at him, dumbfounded.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugioh Duel Riders chapter 5: The persistent Frenchman

Night descended upon the streets of Domino City and with it the true beauty of the town was revealed. As if discarding a disguise of plainness the city lit up in a dazzling display of lights. Yusuke had decided it was time for a rest and chose a local café to satisfy his odd craving for caffeine.

He took a seat outside on the balcony, which had a beautiful view of the city and a long waterway stretching out in front of it. The barista came to his table and set his coffee down in front of him then walked off. Yusuke sipped at his drink and as it hit his tongue he sighed with satisfaction.

Gaim had positioned himself on the railing across from the table, and proceeded to stare out across the waterway.

"I wonder how my friends are doing" Gaim said letting out a sigh that only Yusuke could hear. An oriental themed rider appeared next to him, his green and purple armor resembling that of a grape. "Don't worry Kota I'm sure their fine, Mai would never let herself or anything happen to the rest of the team," Ryugen said with a hint of sympathy in his voice. "Thanks Micchy" Gaim said to his friend " I just worry now that we aren't there to help out"

Yusuke set his drink on the table and got up, moving towards his two transparent friends. "There is always light that shines in the darkness" he said giving Gaim a smile "and we are the ones who will make it grow until there is no more evil left"

"I love your sentiment" a voice said coming from Yusuke's seat "But where do you get off promising something like that, after all we only have one locator card"

Baron, a medieval style Knight themed rider, sat with his legs on the table. His armor almost seemed plain compared to the other riders except decorating his shoulders was the mantle of the banana.

"Well Kato my friend" Yusuke smiled as he walked back to his seat "I have confidence in myself and my comrades that we can pull this off"

Baron snorted as he got up from the chair "how amusing" he said "we will have to see how far that gets us"

Yusuke sat down and finished his coffee making sure to tip the waitress before he left. As he was leaving the waitress stopped him "sir, our owner would like to have a word with you" she said pointing towards a V.I.P room on the opposite wall.

"Oh great now what?" Yusuke thought to himself as he followed the woman through the crowd and into the room. It wasn't too big for a owners office but it still pulled off the feeling of home. The right side of the room was decorated with nice leather sofas and recliners surrounding ridiculously large TV. The other half witch was separated by a bar seemed to be the actual office area.

The woman escorted Yusuke to a chair in front of a rather large work desk and left without another word.

"What's this about?" Yusuke asked questioningly, fixing the large leather office chair that turned away from him with a stare.

"Bonjour Mon ami" said the man concealed behind the chair "it has been to long"

Yusuke recognized the voice and sighed "oh lord, not you again"

The chair turned and revealed the well-pampered outline of none other than Enzo Baumont. Enzo gave Yusuke a wolfish smile "It's been so long since our duel"

"What do you want Enzo I'm pretty busy at the moment" Yusuke said with a less than amused look on his face."

Enzo chuckled "and I'm prepared to offer you help my friend "he got up and strolled to the window. "I know of your mission Yusuke and the obstacles you must face".

Yusuke was shocked, how the hell had he found out about the rider cards? Enzo turned to him "you're probably wondering how I know this, and to tell you the truth I'm not quite certain myself" he sat back down again with his elbows up upon the desk and his fingers twiddling.

"I offer you my vast fortune, to help you succeed in your quest, and all I ask is one thing in return" he said seriousness returning to his face.

"And what might that be?" Yusuke leaned forward, interested as to the catch of this one sided deal.

"Teach me how you do it" Enzo said "show me how to become a great duelist like you". He smiled as he pulled yusuke across the table till they were face to face. "You have shown me the beauty in Duel monsters that I never knew existed, and all I wish to do is learn from the future world champion"

Yusuke used his metal arm to pry himself out of Enzo's Grasp. "First of all, don't ever do that again" he warned as he put Enzo in a metacarpal hold. "Second, what do you have that can possibly benefit me?" yusuke said.

"Many things my young master, Maintenance on your futuristic arm, a warm bed to sleep on and all the information you could possibly want" Enzo boasted "Now would you be so kind as to let me go".

"He has a point" Gaim said "all we have been doing so far has walking in circles"

"This guy was offering him everything, for what a partnership? "Yusuke thought to himself releasing Enzo from the hold, "but I have a hard time trusting someone I just met two days ago". "I'll think about it" he said getting up from the chair and heading towards the door.

"you know where to find me" Enzo said with glee. When Yusuke left the room Enzo slump back in his chair and said "what was that all about?"

With that Yusuke left the building, his mind perplexed by what course of action he should take.

Not far away in the darkness that was the back alleys of Domino city there was a bright flash. One after another there were large bursts of light as a crack in dimensions began to slowly grow in size. Once it was a about a foot in length a hand reached out from within it and began to pull it open causing the inner lights to explode over the alleyway in a lightshow rarely seen to the naked eye. Three people stepped out of the now gaping rift as it began to slowly close behind them.

"Finally here" said the first one, a male in his mid-20's. Straitening his tattered red coat "let's get this done I'm itching for a fight".

"You're so funny Phoenix" the second boy said straitening his fedora over his auburn brown hair "but I think your less qualified to retrieve the lost ones for the master"

"What did you say you cocky brat "Phoenix said grabbing the boy by the collar of his white button up shirt "you're lucky I let you live Gremlin". A smaller feminine figure pushed them away from each other with strength not common to someone with such a figure. "This is the reason why the master put me in charge" she said with a sigh "now split up you two, we can cover more ground that way."

Phoenix looked at her with loathing "the only reason you're in charge Medusa, is because he underestimates my power"

A long hair like tendril slipped out of the back of medusas head and wrapped itself around phoenix's neck. "go "she said to gremlin "I must teach phoenix how to be polite around his superiors". "Whatever you say boss" Gremlin said with a smirk as he disappeared into the darkness in front of them.

Medusa slammed phoenix into the wall next to her causing bricks to crumble and fall to the ground. "Listen good and listen well" she said a look of pleasure creeping across her face "you will follow my lead and that's final, I was chosen to be the leader and so I shall be" she hurled him away from her and retracted her tendril. "Happy hunting phoenix, you're going to need it" she cackled as she walked the opposite way.

Yusuke had a hard time sleeping that night, for he couldn't find an answer to Enzo's preposition. ON one hand Enzo's help would be helpful, but on the other he didn't trust the Frenchman as far as he could kick him. He sighed as he pondered the two options relentlessly throughout the night before finally he fell asleep.

Yusuke awoke to a tapping on his forehead, as if someone was stabbing him with a freshly sharpened pencil. He looked up to find a seagull staring him in the face. It was scared off when he decided to get up, "it's a good thing to" yusuke thought "I was about to ring your neck" He got up and examined his surroundings, he had decided the previous day to camp out on a park bench for the knight seeing as he had little money to spare after his first few days.

He decided to get moving and as he packed his bags he had Gaim and Ryugen decide where to go. "There's a small plaza down the street from here" Ryugen said "maybe you can find something there". They set off on the road toward their destination, every so often stopping to ask if they were in fact going the right way.

It was a beautiful day; one that yusuke was not used to in his time. Were he came from the world was in ruins and only a scrap of humanity remained to attempt to repopulate. His world had been destroyed by a large-scale war between the emissaries' of darkness and light. His father was the one chosen to carry the power of light as he took on the lord of darkness Sukkah.

Yusuke sighed he didn't remember much of his father, because he was less than three when the battle took place. He had only heard stories of his heroics from his mother.

When the plaza came in to view yusuke noticed the smoking rubble and debris littering the pavement within an in the center was a large column of fire. He shrugged his cloak off his shoulder as he ran toward the pyre burning in the center. As he ran he noticed many duelists littered the ground with soot covering their body's and their duel disks smashed. He could hear laughter coming from within the flames as a man covered in red and gold armor symbolizing what looked like a phoenix stepped out. "Finally the Guardian of the rider cards approaches" phoenix said lifting his right arm. The arm began to glow as a duel disc made of crystalized fire attached itself to his right arm.

"I am Phoenix and at one time I fought your counterpart Kamen rider Wizard" he laughed "but unlike him you will not escape with your life"

Yusuke activated the duel disc in his arm as the duel began.

**P: 4000**

**Y:4000**

"I'll go first" Phoenix said as he drew his first card "I play little chimera from my hand". A small cat like creature with purple wings appeared on the field in a flash of light.

**Little Chimera level2: Atk: 600 Def: 550**

"I'm not done yet" he smiled "because I can now special summon Goka the pyre of malice"

**Goka The Pyre of Malice level 6: Atk: 2200 Def:1900**

"The downside of this card is I must destroy another fire monster after its summoned, so little chimera is sent to the graveyard." Little chimera vanished in a puff of smoke as a giant container rose in its place. The container let out a scream and a head of fire burst out of it.

"last ill play a facedown and end my turn" a large card settled itself upside down behind phoenixes monster.

That doesn't look good for me, yusuke thought to himself as he drew his first card. "I summon the mountain lion inves to the field in defense mode" a humanoid with a narrow lion like head and a giant claw on its arm Appeared and folded its arms across its chest in a defensive position.

**Lion Inves level 3: Atk: 1500 Def: 800**

"Next ill play the spell **Lock** Seed Lure, when activated I can summon two normal inves to the field"

A card depicting a Lock fruit giving off an aroma to near by inves, appeared and two bulky looking creatures one red and one green appeared on either side of the Mountain Lion Inves. Like their predecessor they folded their arms in defense.

**Inves level 1: Atk: 500 Def:500**

"I'll follow your suit and end with a facedown" yusuke concluded.

"Finally" Phoenix said "let's get to the good part "I activate the spell monster reborn" a light flashed from the card as little chimera returned to the land of the living.

"Now that I have 2 monsters on the field" I'm going to tribute summon Fire King High Avatar Garunix"

Both monsters vanished and in a huge spout of flames a fiery bird emerged from the depths. It let out a screech as it glared at yusuke.

**Fire King High Avatar Garunix level 8: Atk: 2700 Def: 1700**

"Next ill play smothering the flames, a spell card that allows me to destroy my Garunix" Garunix disappeared from the field in a fiery explosion "and ill end with another face down" Phoenix concluded.

Why would he destroy his own monster? Yusuke wondered as he looked over his hand. "I'll play the field spell card Hellheim Forrest" he said as he placed the card into the back of his hand. The field became in cased in a forest filled with weird looking fruits. "and without further to do I will have my monsters attack you directly"

"Not so fast" Phoenix announced "I activate the trap negate attack, not only does it keep me from taking damage but also ends your battle phase also" a clear barrier prevented his monster from finishing their attack.

"Now my garunix comes back to the field and all your monsters are destroyed" Phoenix announced as his firebird reappeared in front of him. With a flap of its wings garunix engulfed his three enemies in a fireball and with that they vanished.

"But why stop there" he continued "ill summon Fox Fire to the field as well" a small orange fox with a flame on its tail dug its way out of the ground.

**Fox Fire level 2: Atk:300 Def:300**

"I'll have them both deal you direct damage" he said with a cackle of laughter

**Y: 4000-1000**

Yusuke cringed as he took the direct damage from the attack, and with the impact he slid back a couple inches. His clothes got a little singed as well

"I'll let you have one more turn before I end you" Phoenix said smugly.

Better make it count, Yusuke thought as he drew what quite possibly was his last card. "perfect he said to himself" he smiled "it's not over you fiery freak I play the spell card Riders Assemble!" a card depicting all of the riders in yusuke's deck together revealed itself. "as long as I half my life points I can summon any amount of riders from my hand, and unfortunately for you I have 3"

**Y:1000-500**

"Come forth Kamen riders Baron, Zangetsu, and Gaim"

**Kamen Rider Zangetsu level 5: atk: 2400 def:2000**

**Kamen Rider Gaim level 5: atk: 2000 def: 1500**

**Kamen Rider Baron level 7: atk: 2100 def: 1700**

The Orange, Melon and Banana themed riders appeared heroically in front of their charge.

"Now do to the effect of Hellheim forest each rider gains 200 attack for each inves in the graveyard

**Kamen Rider Zangetsu: atk: 2400 - 3000**

**Kamen Rider Gaim: atk: 2000 - 2600**

**Kamen Rider Baron: atk: 2100** **- 2700**

"Now Zangetsu will attack you Garunix, Baron will attack your fox and Gaim will deal you direct damage

**P: 4000-400**

"How did that not finish you?" yusuke said confused.

"Simple ,when Garunix is destroyed I can summon out another fire king from my deck thus Fire king Barong saved me from losing" phoenix explained, "plus Fox fire can be special summoned from the graveyard when it's face up at the beginning of the damage step when it's destroyed by battle".

**Fire King Barong: Atk: 1800 Def: 200**

Suddenly a circular projectile came spinning through the air and landed between them. It exploded with a deafening boom sending Yusuke flying backwards. When he opened his eyes he saw a mysterious woman riding a snake like creature leaving the scene with phoenix in tow.

"So long little Hero" phoenix mocked "we will be seeing each other real soon and next time I'll be the victor !"

Yusuke rammed his fist into the ground in frustration "This is going to be harder than I thought".

" OH" said Gremlin as he jumped in front of Yusuke " you almost had him duelist-san, but you'll have to find another rider to beat phoenix" he poured out the contents of yusuke's bag and placed a deck of cards on the top of the pile. " a little parting gift to celebrate your first encounter with us." He then jumped on to roof and ran off.

as Yusuke went to pick them up he found something out of place besides the new deck. A silver cell phone with a chibi Enzo on a string attached to it.

He groaned, Enzo was persistent he gave him that. As he looked over the wreckage of the square he began to rethink Enzo's offer until he picked up the phone. He also looked at the deck of card's the first card was a red clad warrior that yusuke didn't recognize.

Enzo had made sure that his number was in the contacts as Yusuke pressed the call button underneath his name. After a few rings the sound of the receiver being picked up was heard followed by "This is the Baumont residence, who is speaking?"

"This is Yusuke, Tell your master I accept his terms" and with that he hung up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Yugioh Duel Riders Chapter 6: Switching on the school year

"Attention new students" the pilot announced over the intercom, "If you look outside your window you will see your new home away from home. After you have taken your peek please take a seat and buckle in were coming up on the landing pad for Duel academy"

Below, the occupants of the landing platform ran back and forth, making sure everything was good for the landing. When the legs of the chopper hit the ground there was a large jolt as all of its inhabitants were thrown out of their seats.

"What did I miss?" Tobei Asked Cyrus, who was the only one of the three who had remained awake during the trip. "Not much" the Blue haired boy replied "lots and lots of water"

"Oh" Tobei replied with a smile "how interesting"

After they left the chopper each new student got a small package each. Inside was the uniform of their Dorm as well as a PDA to help them get there. Once everything was settled they were brought to the main building was the opening ceremony was scheduled to start.

They all stood side by side in no particular order awaiting the chancellors opening words. A large bald man with a goatee appeared on the screen in front of them "Good morning and welcome my students" he said with a friendly smile on his face "My name is Chancellor Shepherd and I am the headmaster here at duel academy. You have been chosen because you are the best and brightest duelists in the world; now each of you has been graded on your skill level and given a dorm with people with similar skills. As you can see along with your new dorm uniform you were given a PDA to help you locate your new living quarters, I'll be seeing you around Kids so get out there and duel"

Tobei found Jaden and Cyrus on opposite sides of the baby dragon plaque outside looking at their electronic devices. "Looks like I'm in the Slifer red dorm cye" Jaden said "what about you".

"Same" Cyrus replied, "Looks like we're starting from the bottom aren't we Jaden?" Jaden looked up and smiled, as Tobei grew nearer. "How did you do bud?" he said smiling "are we all in the same dorm together?"

"I'm afraid not," Bastion said coming up behind Tobei "were both in Ra yellow". Jaden got up and Scratched his head "Witch one is that?" he smiled "I fell asleep during orientation".

"The ranking scale of dorms goes Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk "Tobei explained, "When someone does well enough on their exams they can advance to the next Dorm."

"Ah, well something to look forward to I guess" Jaden said with smile. He looked down at his PDA and realized something they were going to miss lunch at their dorm.

"Well we better get going" Jaden said grabbing Cyrus and making a break for their dorm. "We don't want to miss the first meal at our new dorm do we?"

Bastion sighed and shrugged "I will never understand those two".

"You can't argue with their dueling ability though" Tobei said "now let's go get settled I can't stand lugging this backpack around any longer" and with that they set off towards their dorm.

The Ra yellow dorms turned out to be pretty nice. Decorating the outside of the building, were many flower gardens that you could tell were tended on a daily bases, while the inside was even more beautiful than its exterior. The Winged Dragon of Ra, The Egyptian god card that gave the dorm its name decorated every inch of the lunchroom and commons area, were new and old students conversed about their upcoming classes. The Place actually looked like a dormitory, compared to the mansion that the Obelisk blues called home.

As they discovered their rooms, they discovered that they came fully equipped with a computer, bed, T.V, and a desk witch is all that a student needed for a semester at the academy. "I think I can get used to this "Tobei said as he flopped down on the bed "this is nicer than were I used to live".

"I think it will suit me," Bastion said leaning up against Tobei's door "Plenty of space to do my calculations".

"So what's next?" Tobei said turning to face his neighbor. "Well their holding a party in the lunchroom, maybe we can converse more down there"

"Now that you mention it," Tobei said as his stomach rumbled, "I'm starved" They locked their rooms and headed to the cafeteria witch was located on the floor below them.

Both duelists entered the entered the cafeteria and acquire done of the seats next to the window.

"So Tobei I'm curios" Bastion said taking a bite out of the lobster tail he had picked out "What brings you to duel academy?" Tobei thought about it for a second "It's complicated" he replied as he stuffed a peace of pizza into his mouth. Bastion wasn't satisfied with this answer, but he decided to let it go for now. "Better yet where did you get your monsters? I've never heard of Kamen riders or mirror monsters before"

Tobei shrugged "I got them from my dad" He lied. It was a bad idea to give away the mission so early on, so he decided to keep quiet about the fate of the world thing. "So Bastion what do you Know about crowler? "Tobei asked wanting to change the subject.

"He teaches dueling techniques here at duel academy" Bastion said "and tends to play favorites with the obelisk blues both in and outside the classroom" He sighed "Now that you and Jaden have defeated him, I predict that he will be gunning for you both"

"Let him come" Knight said while possessing Tobie, cracking his knuckles "were always ready for a challenge". The duel spirit had taken a seat on the windowsill behind Bastion.

"Good to hear" Bastion said with a smile "that's the kind of talk I like to hear from one of my rivals".

Tobei chocked "I your rival" he said with a small hint of shock on his face "why is that?"

The Black haired boy chuckled " It's because your one of the few people who has natural born talent" he said "Now if you'll excuse me I've got some equations to write". With that Bastion left, giving Tobei a wave before heading back upstairs.

"What an interesting fellow" Ryuki said. "I agree" Tobei replied as he finished up his meal "he will be quite the challenge later on". He got up dumped his plate in the garbage receptacle and headed out.

"Hey bro" came a familiar voice, as Tobei set foot outside the classroom "How's your dormitory?"

Tobei looked up to find the familiar brown puffy hair of Jaden Yuki running towards him. "Not bad, it will certainly be easy to live there for the time being. How about you?"

Jaden scowled "we got hooked up with a Dorm that looks a lot like the old supply shack" he said. "It's not exactly great when your meal consists of Rice Sardines and a few sauces" he continued.

Tobei patted his friend on the shoulder "Don't worry, you can come over anytime, I hear The Ra Chef is pretty good with special orders. "Really?" Jaden said, stars in his eyes "I Think I'll take you up on that offer" They headed back into the dining area, and while Jaden was busy stuffing his plate with just about everything, Tobei conversed with Cyrus.

"What brings you here Cye?" Tobei asked curiously "I'm guessing it's not just to see me"

"To tell you the truth Tobei, I'm curious about where you got your cards" Syrus said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose." Yeah" Jaden chimed in as he sat down and began to scarf down the food on his plate "where did you get that sweet deck".

Tobei Sighed and gave them a weak smile "You're not the only ones who want to know, Bastion asked the same question before he left."

"Their close friends" Tobei said remembering the first time he had met Knight and Ryuki "I like to think they made me who I am today"

"I feel the same way about my deck" Jaden laughed, bumping Fists with him "That's a good enough answer for me".

Syrus sighed, Tobei was hiding something, and he could tell by the look in his eyes he wasn't revealing everything. "Jaden" he said masking his disappointment "shouldn't we be heading out, Chaz might think your chickening out of your duel"

"Who's Chaz?" Tobei asked quizzing.

"He's an Obelisk Blue student, with an ego Seto Kaiba would be astounded by" Cyrus said with a scowl "and he challenged Jaden to a duel about an hour ago"

"I'm pumped" Jaden said "I get to finally put my skills to the test against an upperclassman"

He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes" besides cye I have full confidence in my deck"

Tobei got up and stood in front of the window "I think I'll Tag along" he said staring out at the passing by students "I'm intrigued by the prospects of this Duel". He adjusted his hat, and gave Jaden a thumbs up "you'll need back up anyway"

"Deal" Jaden said as they all got up from the table "let's head out" they headed out through the door, and out towards the main campus building.

"It doesn't look like they're going to show up Chazz" Sam, a large somewhat chubby Obelisk blue said. Chazz snorted "I figured, nobody wants to duel me, after all I am the best" he looked over at the two other members of his posse. The first kid was tall and lanky with black hair and a pair of glasses; Chazz didn't care enough to learn his name so he was referred to as "Glasses". The other was a small brooding boy of African accent, with spiky brown hair. His name was cam, and he was the new initiate of Chazz's Gang.

"No one's as good as you are Chazz" Glasses said cheerfully.

"Shut up Glasses, no one likes a suck up" Chazz retorted, "I already know that anyway"

The four upperclassmen began to leave, shuffling off towards the exit. "Were you going chazz? I thought we were going to duel" came a voice down below them. "So you showed up," chaz said as he turned in Jaden's direction "We were beginning to think you had chickened out". He noticed that Jaden was not alone and he smiled evilly.

"So you brought more people for us to trash" Chazz mocked "let's make this Interesting, How about each of you takes on one of us"

"I'm Game" The Ra yellow behind him said as he took off his hat "How about you Cyrus" The small boy paused for a moment weighing his options. "Sure, I don't have much choice do I" Jaden slapped his friends on the back "Then let's get this show on the road"

The battles will go as follows Glasses announced "Jaden will face Chazz, Syrus will duel Sam, and Tobei will face Cam" "The First duel will be between Cam and Tobei" he concluded.

Tobei eyed his opponent cautiously as he set up his duel disc; the kid had a great poker face, because not even Tobei could read him.

"Challengers can go first" Chazz said from the sidelines "You're going to need it"

"Duel!" they said in unison.

**Tobei: 4000**

**Chase: 4000**

Tobei drew his 6thcard and added it to his hand. He took a moment to think before choosing his strategy.

"I summon Kamen rider Verde to the field in attack mode" Tobei announced. A Green and silver rider Flipped through the air and landed on his feet, His helmet and armor was decorated to resemble a chameleon.

**Kamen Rider Verde level 3: Atk: 1300 Def: 1000**

"I'll throw down two face downs and end my turn, your move" Tobei concluded.

"Whatever" Cam said as he drew his card "I summon Mother Grizzly in attack mode"

A Bear appeared from the ground in a flash of light. Standing up on its hind legs it let out a loud roar and settled back on its haunches.

**Mother Grizzly level4: Atk: 1400 Def: 1000**

"Next I play the field spell A Legendary Ocean" he inserted the card into the hidden compartment of his disc. The Field seemed to sink as the field spell took effect causing the Field to look like an aquarium.

"When this spell card is activated all water attribute monsters in my hand and on the field are reduced by one level and gain 200 attacks" Cam explained. Mother Grizzly was engulfed in a blue aura as her power increased.

**Mother Grizzly: Atk: 1400-1600**

"Grizzly will now attack your Verde" Cam said stretching his palm out in front of him.

The Grizzly lunged at Kamen rider Verde, Taking him into her jaws; she bit down viciously causing Verde to shatter into little shards of light.

**T: 4000-3700**

"One face down is all I need for now, your next" He concluded

Well Then, Tobei thought, He's pretty good, better pull out all of the stops.

"I summon Kamen rider Scissors" Tobei said as he placed the card. A bronze rider decorated in armor that was modeled after a crab leaped out of the ground.

**Kamen Rider Scissors level 4: Atk: 1800 Def: 1800**

"Now since I Have Scissors on the field, do to his effect I can summon his contract monster from my hand" He said "say hello to Volcancer" Scissors removed a card from the deck on his belt and inserted the card into his gauntlet. "Advent" he yelled as a humanoid crab creature appeared in a blast of shattered glass. It like its partner was completely covered in bronze with a glowing blue breast plate. Its head was that of crabs and the same went for its arms, two rather large pincers offered it immense attack power.

**Volcancer level 6:Atk: 2000 Def: 1800**

"That's a powerful duo" Jaden said "I wonder If that enough to put away the duel this early"

"Doubtful" Syrus said "Remember Cam got into Obelisk Blue out of pure skill" Jaden patted his friend on the head. "Let's have confidence in our friend cye".

"Next I activate Final Vent" Tobei continued "This card allows me to combine the Attack power of both of my monsters"

**Kamen Rider Scissors: Atk: 1800-3800**

"Now attack, Scissors, Final attack barrage" Scissors jumped up on Volcancer's claws and then was launched into the air by his contracted monster. Scissors rolled up into a ball and flew into Mother Grizzly causing it to howl in pain as it disappeared.

**C: 4000-1800**

Cam took the damage without a flinch as he was blown backwards a few inches. "Ha Not bad, but I activate rope of life, which allows me save my Mother grizzly from the graveyard by discarding all the cards in my hand"

The Grizzly reappeared with a ferocious roar and once again sat on its haunches. "I guess it's your turn then", Tobei said sweat dripping down his face.

"He isn't fazed at all" Tobei thought "Interesting" he wiped away the sweat as the next round came upon them.

"I now special summon Aqua spirit to the field by removing one monster card from play from my graveyard" Cam said taking out his graveyard and showing Tobei the card he was to discard. "Due to the effect of Rope of Life I discarded 3 water type monsters to my graveyard".

**Aqua Spirit level 4: Atk: 1600 Def: 1200**

**Aqua Spirit: Atk: 1600 - 1800**

"You're probably thinking**, **what could I possibly do with no cards in my hand" Cam said with a laugh "It just so happens that one of the monsters in my graveyard is Draw Slime which allows me to draw one card when it's in the graveyard"

He drew his next card and smiled when he saw it " I activate pot of greed which allows me to draw two more cards" A creepy looking pot with a smiling face appeared on the field and spewed two cards into Cams hand.

"Perfect" he said "Ill tribute my two monsters to summon forth Levia-Dragon- Daedalus" There was a pulse of light within the ocean surrounding them and a mighty roar erupted from behind Cam.

"Your friend is in for it now" Chazz gloated "Cam is a master of water monsters, and when he summons his ace monster it will all be over"

Up above the duel arena two figures watched from the high seats. The first one, a blond female was watching a little more closely than her companion. "These two have promise" Alexis said "what do you think Zane?"

The older boy grumbled and crossed his arms "It's too early to tell" he replied.

From the water behind Cam came the long flowing body of a magnificent sea serpent. It was clad in a blue armor, with a dark tinge of purple that accounted for the scales on the bottom half of its body.

Running from head to tail on its back was a row of razor sharp spikes that were connected by ruby red tissue. Its head which consisted of two jaws of razor sharp teeth and two pairs of eyes looked very similar to that of the great sky dragon.

The serpent wrapped itself around Cam protectively as is stared daggers at Tobei and his monsters.

**Levia-Dragon-Daedalus level 7: Atk: 2600 Def: 1500**

"Hello Mortal" the creature said with a hiss "My master has summoned me to destroy you"

It tilted its head down and Cam reached up and scratched its neck, It let out a growl of pleasure and returned to its original position. "It pains me to destroy someone who like my master can convene with the spirits, but it matters not for I must carry them out"

"Thank you Daedalus" Cam said with a smile "I now activates Daedalus' effect!" he announced. "By discarding Umi from my field I'm allowed to destroy all monsters on your side of the field".

"But you don't have Umi on the field" Tobei said "so its effect won't work".

"Normally that would be right but my field spell acts as Umi as well" Cam explained as he removed his field spell and inserted it into the Graveyard.

Daedalus' Mouth began to glow as he unleashed a ray of pure energy upon Tobei's monsters, who in a flash of light denigrated. "Now Daedalus go in for the direct attack" Cam commanded as his duel spirit launched itself at Tobei.

T: 3700-900

Tobei cringed as he fell to his Knees, the wind knocked out of him. "You're not too bad" He said as he struggled to his feet, "But I'm not done yet". "Very well" Cam said "It's your move".

"All right Time to start my comeback" Tobei said as he drew his card. "I activate Winners Wish" The spell card depicted Knight with his hand up to the sky as the other riders began to reappear. "This card allows me to summon all Kamen riders from my graveyard, but the catch is their effects are negated.

Scissors and Verde reappeared side by side ready for an attack. "I sacrifice both of my riders to bring forth my own monster, come forth Kamen rider Knight"

**Kamen Rider Knight Level 5: Atk: 2500 Def: 2000**

Knight appeared from above shrouded in black, and as he touched the ground he threw his cape backwards. "Finally some action" Knight said "now let's get this done".

His visor was a combination of a medieval night and a bat with a blue and silver color scheme. "I activate the spell cards Trick Vent and Sword Vent. When activated Sword vent allows Knight to gain 1000 attack, and Trick vent allows me to attack you twice.

A spear materialized in Knights hand and with it he raised the blade in front of his face. "your fate has been decided" Knight said as he split into two identical copy's, "your death will be swift". The Riders lunged, delivering blow after blow to Daedalus. They seethed their weapons and turned away as the sea serpent fell. "I'm sorry Master" Daedalus Growled "I have failed you"

**C: 1800-0**

Cam fell to his knees cupping Daedalus' card in his hands. A smaller version of the serpent appeared over his right shoulder "I'm sorry master, I let you down" Daedalus said.

"Don't worry about it buddy" cam whispered to his duel spirit "I'm the one who's at fault"

Tobei offered him a hand "Nice duel man, you had me worried therefor a while" Cam took it and stood up. "It's good to know that I'm not the only one," He said. "Dude there are so many people who can see duel spirits, as a matter of fact Jaden can see them to he pointed at his friend who gave him back a thumbs up.

"Do you hear that?" Sam said causing them all to fall silent "footsteps echoed up the corridor leading to the arena. Chazz, Glasses and, Sam bolted for the doors nearby. "This isn't over Slackers" Chazz warned before he disappeared through the door.

"Great security's here" Cyrus complained "But I thought it was ok for us to be here" Tobei said confused. "Wrong, a feminine voice said from above them." Alexis" Jaden said as he saw the Blond duelist emerge from the bleachers above.

She pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to them "campus rules state that you can't use the duel arena after school hours" she said

"Well wed better get going then" Jaden said as he followed Tobei, Cyrus, and Cam "Thanks for the info Alexis".

Alexis sighed "I worry about him sometimes" she said as Zane came up behind her. "Let's worry about that later" He said pulling her towards one of the seating entrances "we may be Obelisks but were not above the rules.

"What was al that Racket?" One of the security guards asked as he swept the beam of his flashlight over the bleachers. "Probably the rats again" The other replied "Now let's get out of here, some of us need their beauty sleep"

High above in the rafters of the building a man with glowing red eyes crouched over a metal briefcase. "Interesting" he said " It may not be that hard to find the rider cards after all"


	7. Chapter 8

Yugioh Duel riders Chapter 8: It's Show time!

Enzo paced back and forth outside of Yusuke's Medical room. "How did this happen?" he thought glancing in through the window "he never said anything about risks this early on".

A woman clad in white stepped out of the room holding a clipboard. She turned to Enzo and sighed "The damage is not extensive, Mr. Beaumont. He had a few scrapes and bruises but nothing life threatening". Enzo let out a sigh of relief as he sat down in the chair opposite the window.

"What kind of hero's would we be if we were compromised this early" he laughed "after all two worlds lay in the balance this time".

"Sir" his assistant, a small blond woman said "Your two o'clock is here" she said tapping the tablet she held in her arms. He gave no response as he stared blankly at the wall across from him. She sighed and pulled out a small pen like object and poked it into his arm. A small surge of electric shock ran through Enzo's body, and he shivered coming out of his half-conscious state.

"Wha, What Happened?" He stammered scratching his head "Did you say something Trina?"

"Sir you dozed off again" Trina said with a small hint of annoyance in her voice "Your two o'clock appointment is here"

"Witch one is that?" He asked. rubbing his eyes "I'm no good at remembering these things".

"The one with Maximillion Pegasus" She reminded him, as she showed him the video feed of his office.

A tall man in his 20's with shoulder length silver hair sat in Enzo's office, swirling a glass of wine and every so often taking a taste. He wore a purple suit with silver outlining on the exposed folds of the coat.

"Oh lord, I completely forgot" Enzo said striking his forehead softly with the palm of his hand. He took off at a run, making sure to thank Trina before he left. One does not simply leave the creator of duel monsters waiting, he thought to himself as he boarded the elevator. Pressing the button for the top floor he rocked back and forth on his heels as the elevator began to rise.

Hopefully the wine I keep in my room will satisfy him till I get there, he thought to himself as the elevator rose, if it doesn't im screwed.

Yusuke flinched as the light above him pierced his eyelids. He swatted it away and sat up letting his eyes come into focus. The room was white with high tech medical equipment riddling the wall. The pain in his flared as he squinted causing him to rub his temples. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a glowing yellow radiance begin to pulse from his prosthetic.

"What the hell" he whispered as the pain in his head subsided. He placed his hand on his bicep and was met with a warm tingly feeling. The glow subsided and the pain in yusuke's body ceased.

"That's an interesting function "yusuke mused. The door opened and a woman in a lab coat appeared.

"Your awake" she said with a smile "you took quite a beating back there, you're lucky Mr. Beaumont bugged that phone"

"I really am going to have to talk to Enzo about personal boundaries", yusuke thought gritting his teeth. The Doctor unstrapped the nodes from his chest and placed them in the container under the heart monitor.

"Ok let's start your checkup" She pulled out a stethoscope and inserted it into her ears. Yusuke cringed as she listened to his heartbeat; the cold metal of the headpiece was bitter cold. "You have a regular heartbeat, Yusuke" the woman said with a cheerful smile "others in your situation would have taken some kind of damage, but remarkably you seem fine".

"Thanks doc, it's good to get a professional opinion during situations like this" He said, trying not to sound ungrateful" He was used to this sort of thing in his time. After the world went to hell the primary rule of the survivors was every man for himself. He had lost his arm to a Drone strike from the rival village, trying to save his younger brother from harm's way.

"Please call me Gwen," The Doctor said, "I don't really like the formalities".

"Ok Gwen" Yusuke said rolling his arm in a clockwise motion "When do you think I can be back on my feet?" He stood up and threw on his shirt witch was nicely folded on the dresser next to the bed.

"If everything checks out I believe you can get out within a few hours" Gwen said as she turned on the small pen like flashlight in her hand "Now open wide".

After an hour of continuous tests Yusuke was allowed to go free, at least from his medical room. As soon as he left the room two men in black suits and shades approached him.

"Come with us" the first one, said "Mr. Pegasus would like a word with you". Yusuke groaned, can't I ever get a break, He thought as he followed the two strange men down the hall. As they boarded the elevator the two men took their places on either side of him, remaining silent as the elevator began to rise. It took a few minutes to get to their destination and yusuke kept shooting glances at the two men as if daring them to do something.

With a ding the doors opened revealing a large decorative hallway with a large pair of oak doors on the far end. The walls were decorated with famous art pieces ranging from works of Picasso to De Vinci. Near the doors was a desk, and behind it a blond haired woman in business clothes.

"Do you have an appointment?" Trina asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "We're here to deliver Yusuke to Mr. Pegasus" One of the men said tipping his sunglasses down the brim of his nose so she could see his eyes.

Trina pressed the button on her intercom. "Sir we have two men and youth, here to see you, should I let them in?"

There was a pause before someone spoke. "Let them in Trina" Enzo's voice said from the other side we have some things to discuss"

Trina motioned for them to go in as the doors creaked open. Yusuke found himself in what looked like a Study, for the room was decorated with bookshelves and a small fireplace in the corner. In the center of the room a large brown desk was placed in front of a large glass window. On one side a large fancy swivel chair faced the window as the occupant surveyed the city below. On the other side was a pair of red leather chairs with a inn table in between. In one of them sat Enzo Beaumont, and by the look of it he was stressed.

"Hello their Yusuke my boy" Came a slightly high pitched masculine voice "We've been expecting you".

The chair turned revealing the long silver hair of Maximillion Pegasus. "Now sit down, we have a lot to talk about" he said motioning to the empty chair across from him. Yusuke sat down as Pegasus dismissed his bodyguards.

"As me and my old friend Mr. Baumont here have been discussing, you are quite the interesting fellow" he said taking a sip of whine from his glass "where are you from my boy?".

"Why do you want to know?" Yusuke asked skeptically "And how do I know you can be trusted?"

Pegasus laughed at this, "Because my boy I am the creator of the great game of duel monsters, and for this reason I'm somewhat curios as to why you have cards that I never made or ever hear do for that matter".

Yusuke's heart dropped. "It's a little complicated" he said avoiding Pegasus's gaze.

"That's ok, because I have all the time in the world" Pegasus sighed "It comes with the territory" he sat back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk, and motioned for Yusuke to begin.

Yusuke sighed and looked at Enzo, who gave him a reassuring look.

"As you can see I'm not from here" He started, putting his metal arm up on the table "as a matter of fact I'm from a distant apocalyptic future"

Pegasus looked amused "how did this future come to be" he asked. "Sorry, can't give away spoilers, you know the whole butterfly affect thin" Yusuke chuckled.

"You're no fun yusuke" Pegasus said pouting "how am I supposed to know if my name lives on forever?"

"Anyway, I was summoned to a pocket dimension by two heroes from another dimension referred to as rider world" yusuke continued, ignoring the comment. "In their dimension all of the heroes were hunted down and locked inside cards" He ruffled through his deck and withdrew Gaim, Baron, zangetsu, and Rugen, who all popped out of their respective cards.

"I take it these are a few of them" Pegasus said as he pulled his silver hair away from his left eye. Ever since bakora had relieved him of his millennium eye, Pegasus had found the ability to communicate with duel spirits.

Pegasus shook hands with zangetsu, or as much as he could with a non-physical entity. "Pleasure to meet you, I can assume by the way you carry yourself you also hold a high rank in your world" Pegasus said.

"That's correct" zangetsu said, his voice showing no hint of interest "I work for the yggdrasill corporation in the city of zawame, not some trivial children's card game"

Pegasus laughed "You may not have noticed yet my dear friend, but it's much more than a card game in this world, it's a way of life and death".

Zangetsu scoffed and returned to his card out of irritation. "Doesn't worry about him" Gaim said "he's always like this" a ghostly hand reached out of zangetsu's card and flipped Gaim the finger "see what I mean".

"Anyway" Yusuke continued "the rider cards were scattered across time and space, in this timeline the two riders known as Ichigo and nigo sent three of us to collect them all and save their dimension"

"Isn't that a bit much for three teenagers" Pegasus said as he held out his whine glass. Enzo got up and refilled it quickly and sat back down. "they said something to the effect of, we are the closest equivalent to riders in this world" yusuke said with a shrug "I figured it was in our best interest to help them"

Pegasus turned towards the window and remained silent, thinking about the boy's story. "As outrageous as it sounds I believe him" he thought as he took a sip of his drink "after all I've seen firsthand the things that happen in this world.

He stood up and smiled "I've decided" he turned towards the two young men "I'll help you out, consider industrial illusions a friend to you quest".

Yusuke frowned and looked at Enzo "what's this about?" he asked. Enzo smiled "I thought that having the man who develops duel monsters cards, behind us would be a great idea"

"That's right Enzo, I can be of great use when it comes to these kinds of things" Pegasus said as he walked towards the door. "Give me a call when you need something, Have a fabulous day!" as the doors closed the last they saw was the founder of industrial illusions walking down the hall, both men in black flanking him on each side.

"so explain to me again why you enlisted the help of Maximillion Pegasus" Yusuke said fixing Enzo with a skeptical look.

Enzo sighed "we've been over this I thought it would benefit our cause, who knows he might unlocks some new powers for you".

They had exited the skyscraper holding the Beaumont Corporation and Enzo had decided to give yusuke a tour of the city. So far yusuke had only asked that same question continuously. "Can we find a different topic to talk about now?".

They came upon the alleyway were Phoenix had dueled yusuke the day before. "Damn this place looks terrible" he said examining the scorch mark in the center. "The wounded were all evacuated to the nearest hospital after our medical team picked you up" enzo said reassuringly. "That's good at least" yusuke said "that guy was trouble, I've never faced someone with that much power"

Out of the corner of his eye yusuke spotted two dark figures dash across the rooftops and land above them. His arm began to glow at their presence and he got up and turned to face them. Both of them were shrouded in dark purple cloaks, with the white eye of the millennium items printed on the hood.

The first one was small and pudgy with half his face concealed behind a white mask depicting a creepy smile. The other was tall and thin with a black and red mask with a fang coming out of the end of his downward angled mouth.

"Greetings yusuke nikijima" the small one said in a high pitched voice "we the rare hunters have come to claim your cards"

Gaim appeared next to him "look over there" he pointed at their deck boxes "I can see something glowing in their" yusuke squinted and sure enough on each of the cloak figures waist's their deck boxes began to glow.

"Sweet, two rider cards for the price of one" yusuke said pumping his fist. "So how shall we do this?" he asked "2 on 2?"

"Fine with us right Umbra" the smaller man said turning to face his partner "Sure is lumis" the second one said in a deep voice. The two jumped gliding down onto the pavement in front of yusuke and Enzo.

Yusuke activated his arm, while Enzo placed a small dome like piece on top of his arm. When it made contact with the skin a small strap appeared fastening it to his arm. Small slots in the sides of the dome opened and extended revealing duel disc parts. Enzo noticed him staring and gave him a thumbs up, "Just a collapsible duel disc the company has been working on recently" he said as the rest of the parts came into place.

Yusuke looked at his opponents who waited patiently with their duel discs at the ready.

"Alright it's Showtime!" Yusuke said "Duel!"

**Y&E: 8000**

**L&U: 8000 **

"I shall go first" Lumis announced as he drew his first card "I summon Melichid the four faced beast in attack mode"

A large egg like monster with a mask on each of its four sides appeared with the one closest to them giving them a creepy grin.

**Melichid the four faced beast level 4: atk: 1500 Def: 1200**

"Since I cannot attack in the first turn, I'll settle with a facedown" A hologram of a card appeared in his backfield "your turn" he said with a flick of his wrist.

"My turn then" Enzo said as he drew "I'll start my turn off by summoning Lion alligator"

**Lion Alligator level 4: Atk: 1900 Def: 200**

A green reptile with long orange hair scurried out of enzo's exposed card snapping its jaws angrily. "I will also place a facedown as well" in his backfield the rectangular outline of the back of a duel monsters card appeared.

"Let the masquerade begin!" Umbra said "I play the spell card, Mask of brutality" a green spell card revealed itself in his backfield depicting a green mask with hands sticking out of the eye sockets, and a large toothy grin. "I equpt Mask of brutality to Melichid the four faced beast, increasing his attack by 1000."

**Melichid the four faced beast level 4: atk: 1500-2500**

"Shall I" Umbra asked his partner. "Indeed" lumis replied with a smile "your rare cards will belong to us soon"

"I set a facedown and end my turn" Umbra concluded depositing his face down in the spell and trap card zone.

Better put up a good defense, Yusuke thought as he examined his hand, Next round is when the real challenge begins.

"I summon Kamen rider Gridon to the field in attack mode" the acorn themed Viking warrior appeared wielding his customary mallet. "This should be interesting" Gridon said adjusting his glasses even though they were under his helmet.

**Kamen Rider Gridon level 3: Atk: 1400 def: 1000**

"Next I play the spell, Beat rider alliance" The card depicted Baron and Gaim shaking each other's hands.

"This card activates when I have one Kamen rider on my field, and allows me to special summon another rider from my hand." He placed Barons card onto the field and the banana themed rider appeared, stabbing his spear into the ground and crossing his arms.

**Kamen rider Baron Level 7: atk: 2100 def: 1700**

"This better be important" Baron said eyeing Yusuke "I'm pretty busy". Yusuke face palmed "they have rider cards baron, just help me get them".

Baron sighed and shrugged "Fine ill help out" he said withdrawing his spear from the ground and bringing it to a rest across his shoulders.

"I end my turn with these" Yusuke said inserting two facedown cards.

"Now that the first turns are out of the way, let's get down to business Umbra" his partner nodded.

"I play Mask of the accursed and equpt it to Kamen rider baron, your monster now cannot attack, and you take 500 damage at the end of each of my turns." A green and blue mask with needle poking out of it appeared and attached itself to Barons helmet. "Just great" Baron said attempting to remove it from his face "This is what I get for helping".

"Next ill summon grand Tiki elder to my field in attack mode" A shaman looking ghost appeared baring a yellow and blue swirly eyed pattern on his mask and from his belt hung three more masks.

**Grand Tiki Elder level 4: Atk:1500 Def:800**

"For the fun of it" Lumis continued "I play my copy of mask of brutality, and equpt it with my Grand Tiki Elder"

**Grand Tiki Elder level 4: Atk: 1500-2500**

"Merde" Enzo muttered "They have two extremely monster on their second turn this doesn't look good."

"Tell me about it" Yusuke replied "were pretty much defenseless".

Lumis let out a burst of laughter "finally coming to terms with your immanent defeat? Good it won't be too long now". He extended his arm out in front of him "Now Melichid will attack your lion alligator" The floating masks turned and revealed a sad red mask, its eyes began to glow red and blasted Enzos monster with a bolt of red energy disintegrating it instantly.

**Y&E: 8000-7600**

"Now tiki elder Go in for the direct attack" Lumis commanded as the ghostly shaman began to chant.

"Not so fast" Yusuke declared "I play noble sacrifice, by sending one of my riders to the graveyard I can negate your attack, and I choose Gridon"

"Wait, what?!" Gridon asked, as he dove to intercept the blast. "Goodbye Nut boy" Baron said mockingly "I'll try to remember you".

"That's were your wrong" Lumis corrected" I play the spell Mask of dispel, witch negates the activation of your spell card and deals 500 damage to you instead"

**Y&E: 7600-4600**

"Aughhh" Enzo groaned as he flew backwards into the wall. He fell to one knee panting as yusuke rushed to his side to check up on him. "I'm ok" Enzo stated getting back up on his feet "This is far from over"

"And with that I think I'll end my turn, which means you take 500 more points of damage" Lumis concluded with a smirk.

**Y&E: 4600- 4100**

"My revenge will be swift" Enzo said through gritted teeth "I won't take this lying down".

"I activate viper's rebirth! This card allows me to summon one reptile from my graveyard as long as only reptile populate it, come on back Lion gator"

The Orange haired gator returned with vengeance in its eyes. "Next I activate hand destruction" all four of the duelists discarded their hands and redrew.

Enzo looked at yusuke "do you mind if I borrow gridon?" he asked. "Why not" yusuke said earning a death glare from gridon. "Why do you hate me?" he asked annoyance in his voice.

"It's because your weak" Barons Muffled voice said "Now go away"

Enzo withdrew a card from his hand, "I tribute Gridon and lion gator to summon forth Venominnion King of poisonous snakes". He said revealing his monster. Gridon and lion gator flew up in a burst of light and converged growing taller and wider.

A large snake clad in a cape and a golden ceremonial headpiece appeared, his hands were made of dozens of small snakes and his tail wrapped around his body protectively.

**Venominnion King of poisonous snakes: Atk:0 Def:0**

"Venominnion gains 500 attack for each reptile in my graveyard, and I have 4" Enzo concluded

**Venominnion King of poisonous snakes: Atk:0-2000**

"It matters not" Umbra scoffed "Our monsters are still more powerful than yours".

"True" Enzo conceded "But not for long because I play United we stand, when played my monster gains 800 attack for each other monster that's on our side of the field.

**Venominnion King of poisonous snakes: 2000-2800**

"Now Venominnion destroy his melachid with poisonous coil" Venominnion coiled and sprung at the masked rock.

"I activate negate attack!" Lumis announced as vennominnion bounced off an invisible barrior "your attack is stopped and the battle phase is ended".

"Alright" Umbra grunted "I play Curse of the masked beast, by tributing two monsters that equal level 8 I can ritual summon the masked beast!" Melachid and tiki elder were engulfed in light as they were absorbed by the spell card.

A large red leg emerged from the card as the duos ace card emerged from confinement. The top half of its body was thin and humanlike with different colored masks running down its front, and in its right hand it held a staff with a mouth on the end. Where the torso met the waist it became more beastlike with wider hips simmaler to that of a large reptile, out of the back sprang a red tail with little patches of blue. It let out a mighty roar that caused yusuke to flinch.

**The Masked beast level 8: Atk: 3200 Def:1800**

"This isn't good" Yusuke said nervously. "I know this could be the end of us" Enzo replied.


	8. Chapter 9

Yugioh Duel Riders chapter 9: Love and idiocy

As the sky grew dark over duel academy, the student began to return to their dorms preparing for the next day of classes. The campus became vacant as the lights flicked on revealing the scenery previously concealed by darkness. A shadow darted from roof to roof finally coming to a rest upon the Blue dome of the main building.

"Darkness converges upon this fair island, bringing nothing but bad omens" Tobei said staring out across the brightly lit campus "and I have been chosen to defend it, just as I defended my city from the mirror world".

He removed his hat revealing a full head of spiky hair, and his eyes glowed a light shade of silver. "I am the hero this Academy needs; I will attack from the shadows and bestow fear upon all that commit crimes against the innocent".

"I have been placed in this world for a single purpose, yet I have found another thing to pass my time" he said swatting away an insect with his fedora "Her name is justice, and she is merciless". He leapt from the top of the building and rolled then he hit the ground, coming into a crouching position.

"They will soon know my name and criminals will quake in its presence" he dusted himself off, and ran towards the nearby bushes "For I am Knight, Kamen rider Knight".

There was an amused laugh as Ryuki appeared "What you doing Knight" He inquired as knight crouched behind the bushes. "Shut up Ryuki I'm mono-logging" Knight growled as he moved Tobei's body to glare at the other spirit.

"I don't think Tobei would like it, if he found out you were taking his body for midnight prowls" Ryuki crossed his arms and stared at Knight.

"It doesn't matter, I'm bringing justice to this corrupt island" Knight countered turning away from Ryuki.

"What are you bringing justice to? There is quite literally nobody out at this time of night" Ryuki sighed.

"Quiet someone's coming" Knight said shushing his partner. "Were duel spirits no one can hear us except Tobei" Ryuki pointed out, earning a glare from Knight.

They heard the sound of footsteps as someone ran up the road to the building. The person was clad in black from head to toe with a mask concealing their facial features.

"Looks like you have the same taste in clothes" Ryuki joked; the masked stranger ruffled through their pockets and pulled out a key, and inserted it into the buildings main entrance.

"Do you recognize anything about that person Ryuki?" Knight asked. Ryuki squinted behind his mask and moved closer "Is that a blond ponytail?" he asked, "yep" Knight replied "and who do we know who has a blond ponytail?"

Ryuki rubbed the bottom of his helmet "The head of the blue dorm, what was his name? Browler, howler?" "Crowler" Knight corrected. "Yeah that's right, so what does this mean?" he asked.

"Nothing good "Knight replied "let's get back before Tobei wakes up, we can discuss this later"

Knight dashed towards the yellow dorm in the shadow of the bordering trees all the while wondering what the Obelisk dorm teacher was doing entering the building at this time of hour.

Tobei yawned as he stood in line with the other first years. Their first class was gym, which took place in a large hexagonal room with a large TV screen decorating one wall.

"What's wrong bro?" Jaden asked, noticing his friend's drowsiness "You look like you didn't get any sleep last night".

"That's what it feels like" Tobei said trying to look cheerful "I had the weirdest dream last night, it felt so real."

"One of those ones huh" chase said sanding on his other side "I get those sometimes". "Anyway have you seen Cyrus? It's not like him to be late" Jaden asked.

"Can't say I have" Tobei shrugged "May be he's sick?"

The crowd of boys quieted as the gym instructor arrived. "Greetings students!" she said enthusiastically "I'm Fonda Fontaine, and I'll be your gym instructor for this semester. Now are you ready to sweat?"

Tobei groaned, the last thing he needed was physical labor, his legs where about ready to fall off.

As they started running Cyrus wandered in a look of pure happiness decorated his face. "What's up Cye" Tobei said stopping when he got done with his first lap.

"Oh nothing" The small blue haired boy replied leaning against the wall "just love"

Ryuki and Knight appeared in chibi form on Tobei's shoulders. "This should be good" Ryuki smirked "I wonder if this has anything to do with last nigh….". Knight conked him on the head with his fist "Don't you dare" he hissed.

A folded piece of paper floated downwards from one of Cyrus's pockets. To be picked it up and examined the front. A pink lipstick stain adorned the ends of the paper where it was once sealed.

"Don't" Syrus say attempting to regain the paper "that's mine".

Tobei ignored him and began reading.

It read:

From the moment I first saw you, I've been in love with you.

Meet me tonight behind the girl's dorm.

Sincerely Alexis

Tobei laughed "sorry Cyrus but this is obviously fake" he said as he gave back the love letter.

Syrus scowled "What make you think that, am I not worthy of some girl's affections?"

"Well for starters her names spelled wrong" Tobei showed him the signature "No obelisk girl would spell her name wrong, especially Alexis"

"Ok but what if she was in such a hurry she wrote it wrong? Ever think of that?" Syrus said trying to justify his dream.

"Syrus it's obviously a trap were not even allowed near the Girls dorm" Tobei explained "Are you really this gullible?"

"You may be right" Syrus conceded, as they both began their laps anew "I can dream can't I"

"There's nothing wrong with dreaming, you just have to make sure you have common sense" Tobei replied channeling his inner guru.

The class went on for about an hour and as it drew to a close Tobei was about ready to throw in the towel. He said goodbye to his friends as he headed for his dorm room, a yellow and white towel draped across his neck.

"How was the work out?" Bastion said as they passed by each other in the hall. "Exhausting" Tobei, replied in between gulps of water he had procured from the café. "I stink, my legs are killing me, and I'm not sure if my arms are fully operational" Tobei complained "I need a hot shower right now."

"Right down the hall" Bastion said pointing towards a room five doors down.

"Thanks" Tobei said as he took a stride towards the door "You're a lifesaver".

"Don't mention it" Bastion answered back "I don't exactly like the idea of you stinking up the place"

Tobei smiled evilly "I'll make sure yours is first" and with a wave he entered the shower room depositing his gear on one of the benches. He got undressed and turned on the hot water. As the hot liquid sprayed from the showerhead one thought crossed his mind. Who sent that letter he wondered who indeed?

As he entered his room he let his towel fly toward the empty hamper on the far end of the room. He checked on his Duel disc witch he had stored underneath his bed along with his other equipment. "Knight, a word." He demanded as he fell into bed, as the European medieval Knight themed rider appeared overhead.

"What is it?" Knight grumbled flexing his arms "I was in the middle of my afternoon workout"

"I'm concerned about the little joyrides you take in my body" Tobei said fixing him with an intense glare.

Knight's heart dropped, how did he know? Did Ryuki tell him? If he did Ryuki was going to pay dearly for ratting him out.

Tobei smiled "You're not as good at covering up your tracks as you think" he said "Combined with the fact that I'm pretty good with mysteries you have no way of pulling the bag over my head".

Knight looked away trying to figure out a course of action, but was saved by a Knock on the door.

"This isn't over" Tobei said as he went to get the door.

"Hey Bro have you seen Syrus?" Jaden asked as the door opened "I haven't seen him since we got out of class" He motioned towards cam "He hasn't seen him either."

"Nope haven't seen him" Tobei opened the door and let them in "Did he say anything when you last saw him?" he questioned.

"Chummly told me he was muttering something about love as he skipped out of our room" Jaden said as he took a seat on Tobei's dresser.

"Damn it Cyrus" Tobei muttered rubbing his eyes with hands "I told you not to believe, but here you go following your fantasies"

Cam looked at him strangely "What?" "Syrus found a love letter in his locker that was from Alexis" Tobei explained "I told him it was obviously a fraud, but apparently he didn't believe me".

Jaden withdrew a piece of paper from his back pocket "Is this what you're referring to" he handed it to Tobei.

"Yep, word for word" Tobei confirmed "cam, you know Alexis is this her Handwriting?" he handed it to the Obelisk.

"This is fake" Cam said letting out a little laugh "It's pretty obvious"

Jaden looked at him and sighed "Looks like we will be taking a trip to the girl's dorm tonight" he said "You guys ready?"

"I'm with you Jaden" Tobei said holding out his hand "As am I" cam said putting his palm on top of Tobei's. "Thanks guys" Jaden said placing his hand on top of the pile "Now let's get going, I can only imagine what the girls are doing to Cyrus right now".

They set off across the lake that separated the two obelisk dorms, Jaden on the right Tobei on the left and cam in the back steering. It was a calm night and the sound of crickets was heard quite clearly, ringing in the night. The Crescent moon shone down in front of them as they sliced through the calm waters, growing closer and closer to their destination. As it came into view the boys marveled at the sight of the Obelisk girl's dorm lying dormant upon the waters edge. Unlike the boys dorm witch was large and castle like, the Girls dorm had the beauty of a luxury estate complete with a beautiful seaside view.

They came upon a stair like structure that Tobei assumed was meant to be the dock. A small cluster of people occupied the grass above it. Alexis and her two friends, the brown haired one holding the rope that bound Cyrus's hands.

"So what's going on here" Jaden said stepping out of the boat "Why is Syrus bound like that"

"Your friend here was caught trespassing near the girls Dorm" The brown haired girl replied irritation showing on her face. Tobei and cam covered their faces with their hands and sighed.

The little blue hair kid looked back at them apologetically.

"And now that you three are here, your trespassing as well" the black haired girl chimed in.

Alexis finally spoke "so in order to win your freedom, you will be taking on the three of us 1on1 and 2on2"

"Sounds fair I guess" Tobei said, "So what will the match ups be?"

Alexis grinned "I will face Jaden in the traditional duel, while you two shall face Mindy and Jasmine in a tag duel" she explained.

Alexis elected to have their duel out on the water in their rowboats, while Mindy and Jasmine chose to stay on land, something about messing up their hair.

"You ready cam?" Tobei asked. "As I'll ever be" he replied activating his blue and white duel disc, and following suit Tobei activated his.

**Duel!**

**M&J: 8000**

**T&C: 8000**

"I summon Neo the Magical swordsman to the field in attack mode" Mindy said starting off the duel.

A blond man in royal armor appeared, his long hair flowing down his back. He extended his sword in challenge letting out a grunt.

**Neo the magic swordsman level 4: Atk: 1700 Def: 1000 **

"Next I play one facedown and end my turn," she concluded as she placed her card.

"Knight" Tobei whispered "Take over for me". The bat themed warrior appeared and entered Tobei's body causing his hair to grow into spikes and his eyes to go silver. "I'm back" Knight sneered, "Your fate will be determined soon," he said pointing at the girls "for it's my turn draw".

Knight smiled "I summon Kamen rider Imperer to my field"

With a mighty leap a gazelle themed rider appeared from the ground. His armor was muscular and brown with a gazelle symbol on its chest plate. His shoulder plates were decorated with gazelle horns, and his helmet was adorned with long pointy horns.

**Kamen rider Imperer level 4: Atk: 1900 Def: 1800**

Imperer rolled as he hit the ground and came to a crouch.

"I'll throw down two face downs and end my turn" he concluded "your move"

Jasmine drew and looked at her hand, picking out three cards. "First I summon Harpie lady to the field in attack mode" A gust of wind directed towards the boys seemed to engulf Jasmines card. From within a red haired woman clad in purple clothes and pasty white skin appeared. Her arms and legs were talons. She flew above them with her dark green feathers as she touched down on her card.

**Harpie lady level 4: Atk: 1300 Def: 1400**

"Next I equip her with the spell cyber shield, giving her 500 more attack points" The card depicted a black feminine suit of armor with claws on the shoulder plates.

**Harpie lady level 4: Atk: 1300-1800**

"For my last trick I play the spell elegant egotist, which allows me to summon one Harpie lady or Harpie lady sister to the field." From inside the card a trio of similar looking harpies broke out coming to a hover above the girls.

**Harpy ladies sister level 6: Atk: 1950 Def: 2000**

"I'll be setting them in defense mode before I end my turn" the three feminine she beast landed and brought their wings into a defensive position.

"Looks like I'm up" cam said calmly "I draw"

This is a good hand I think I can work with it, he thought, what do you think Daedalus?

"This is a sure fire way to get us out of this situation" Daedalus growled "Do it"

"Right, I'll start out by activating the field spell Umi witch will give all thunder, aqua, fish and sea serpent type monsters all gain 200 attack"

"Now I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 to my field" there was a noise as a submarine like creature emerged from the depths of the field.

**Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 level 4: Atk: 1500 Def: 1300**

"I'll end my turn with a facedown as well," he concluded setting his card.

With the first round out of the way the duel was getting underway; Knight was anticipating the action coming up with baited breath.

"I'll start out my turn by equipping my hunky knight with the spell legendary sword, allowing him to gain 300 attack.

**Neo the magic swordsman level 4: Atk: 1700-2000**

"Go my Knight attack his Bugroth with magic sword slash," Mindy said with a giggle as the knight flashed her loving look. The warrior took his sword and plunged it into the cockpit of the submarine causing it to explode.

**T&C: 8000-7700**

Cam cringed, skidding back a few inches. "You just made this interesting," He said stepping forward to where he started. The knight jumped back to his card with a whip of his long blond hair causing Mindy to blush.

"Do you think? Nah it couldn't be" Tobei said to Ryuki. "What?" he asked "the fact that the rest of her deck is probably filled with male monsters she has a crush on" they laughed. "Will you shut up in there" Knight growled, "I'm trying to concentrate here".

"Now I summon Harpies brother to the field in attack mode, and ill conclude my turn"

One of the harpies' let out a whistle as a man in a red mask descended from the heavens. Unlike his sisters he had a pair of red wings attached to his back; on his right arm was a long red metallic claw that he used to slice up his victims.

**Harpies Brother level 4: Atk: 1800 Def: 600 **

"All right time to bring the heat" Knight said "I special summon Gigazelle to the field alongside his partner. Imperer's partner was covered in a dark purple with small tinges of orange throughout his armor. He wore two small blades on the back of his arms and his head was decorated with two long drill like horns.

**Gigazelle level 5: Atk: 2100 Def: 1500**

"Now I tribute both of my monsters to summon out Kamen rider Ryuki" yosh! Ryuki cried as he sprung out from behind knight "It's about time I got to see some action I thought you were ignoring me"

**Kamen rider Ryuki level 7: Atk: 2500 Def: 2000**

"Now Ryuki effect activates, allowing me to summon one other Kamen Rider from my hand, now ill summon Kamen rider Ouja to the field.

**Kamen rider Ouja level 5 Atk: 1900 Def: 1500**

"And since I tributed 1 rider and 1 mirror monster Ouja gains 1000 attack"

**Kamen rider Ouja level 5 Atk: 1900-2900**

"Go attack fellow riders, destroy her harpy lady and sisters"

"Wrong" jasmine said "I play negate attack, which prevents your attack and ends the battle phase". She's putting up a challenge I like that, Knight thought, "Fine ill end my turn with two face-downs"

"I'll play my second elegant egotist allowing me to summon another harpie lady's sisters to the field." Another three Harpy's appeared flying overhead.

"Now I tribute my harpy lady as well as Mindy's Harpy's brother to summon Harpy's pet dragon to my side of the field. The brother and sister duo flew up into the air till they were concealed by the darkness of the knight. A roar of anger was heard as chains began to descend and wrap around the talons of one of the harpy's. It was large, at least twice as big as Jaden and Tobei combined with long red feathers its head decorated in a green crown with sapphires as decorations.

**Harpies pet Dragon level 7: Atk: 2000 Def: 2500**

"MY pet dragon has the ability to gain 300 attack for every harpie monster on the field," Jasmine explained.

**Harpies pet Dragon level 7: Atk: 2000-2600**

"Now since I have more than enough attack points I'll go in for a direct attack" as her dragon took flight she smiled.

"I'll play call of the haunted" Cam announced "so I can bring back my Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 for the time being" The submarine themed monster reemerged from the graveyard.

**Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 level 4: Atk: 1500 Def: 1300**

"No matter, all three of my monsters have more attack points than yours." Jasmine countered "your still taking damage".

"Not if I can help it" Knight announced "I play the spell sacrificial rider" A card depicting Ouja pushing Verde in front of a train revealed itself "When played this card absorbs all attack, but is destroyed at the end phase" Ouja jumped unwillingly into the fray taking the attacks from each of her monsters and then crumpled to the ground evaporating into balls of light.

"Lucky move" The girls said "But your luck won't always be there to save you" she ended her turn with an annoyed "Humph".

"Without further to do" Cam announced after he drew his card "I use the spell card snatch steal, allowing me to take position of your Harpie lady's sisters"

"Isn't that card banned?" Tobei asked Knight subconsciously. "It isn't yet I've observed a few duels here and people use it a lot" Knight replied.

"Next ill tribute my Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 and your harpy lady's sisters to bring forth the king of the sea, Levia-Dragon- Daedalus" The familiar red eyes of cams ace monster appeared behind him as it let out a roar. His jagged teeth were menacing as he gnashed them at the girls. "How may I serve master?" Daedalus said bringing his head closer to Cams body.

**Levia-Dragon- Daedalus level 7: Atk: 2600 Def: 1500**

**Levia-Dragon- Daedalus level 7: Atk: 2600-2800**

It was obvious that his appearance had frightened Mindy and jasmine as they gasped and took a step back. Daedalus chuckled at their reaction as his tail rose and fell splashing the holographic water upon the field.

"Ah I understand now," He growled "If we want to stay here at this academy we have to beat them, interesting". Cam whispered something in his ear and the serpent rose again "I am ready master" he said.

"All right I play polymerization" Cam announced, "To combine Ryuki and Daedalus to form the perfect monster" Ryuki and Daedalus flew backwards into the vortex behind them. A few seconds later a warrior appeared brandishing a trident in each of his hands. His helmet was the same but a light blue color, on is helmet was red and blue spine that ran from the top of the helmet down the back of his suit. Two large metallic gills were folded up on either side as well. His arms were decorated with the blue armor that Daedalus had once worn.

"I fusion summon Kamen Rider Poseidon" Cam finished as Ryuki's new form came to a stop in front of him. Poseidon's aura radiated pure power as the water behind them began to glow.

**Kamen rider Poseidon level 9: Atk: 3500 Def: 2900**

**Kamen rider Poseidon level 9: Atk: 3500-3700**

Knight adjusted his hat and smiled "I play the quick spell re-contract" the card in front of him revealed itself, it depicted Kamen rider Ouja controlling evil diver as Kamen rider Raia lay dead nearby.

"This car allows me to summon another rider's contract monster without tributing as long as its rider is in the graveyard" Knight smiled no one knew what was coming next but he guaranteed his opponents wouldn't like it. "Come forth Dragreder and aid Poseidon in his battle". In a flash of red and silver a long Japanese style dragon appeared and coiled around Poseidon.

**Dragreder level 6: Atk: 2500 Def: 1800**

"I'll leave it to you" he concluded returning the reins to cam.

Cam smirked "The end is in sight" He stated. "Dragreder attack her dragon with strike flame!" The dragon opened his mouth and let loose a giant ball of flame. Harpies dragon disintegrate with a hiss, with that the other two harpies were incinerated.

**M&J: 8000-7900**

"What?" Jasmine cried "it only attacked one of my monsters".

"About that" Knight said "When Dragreder attacks a monster and destroys, it I can destroy all other monsters on the field with equal or less attack"

"Witch leaves you wide open" Cam yelled "Go in for the attack Poseidon, trident barrage!"

Poseidon stabbed at Jasmines life points causing her to fall to her knees.

**M&J: 7900-4400**

"But it doesn't stop there; Poseidon can attack twice, as long as I discard one water attribute monster from my graveyard, do it again Poseidon" He extended his hand in a punching motion.

**M&J: 4400-500**

"You guys are pretty good" Jasmine complimented "but next turn we will turn this around".

"Sorry but that's not the case" Cam pointed out "because my turns not over, I play final flame witch deals 600 points of direct damage to you."

**M&J: 500-0**

"Sorry girls but that's game" Cam proclaimed as the duel field disappeared from around them "That was a good duel, no wonder why you're at the top of your class"

The girls blushed and turned away.

Knight sighed letting Tobei take control of his body once again "Want to have a rematch sometime" Tobei smiled "Who knows the outcome might be different"

The Two girls chatted for a moment "we might just take you up on that offer" Mindy said stretching her hand out in good faith "Shake on it". Tobei took her hand and smiled "I look forward to it" he agreed.

"You two wrangled yourselves a pair of fine looking specimens" a feminine voice said from above them. There was a cluster of girls standing on the balcony above them casually observing.

"It's not like that" Mindy complained "we were just dueling".

"Sure that's what they all say" the girl said "Right before they begin to have feelings for each other".

Mindy and Jasmine turned away from the boys blushing hard.

"We don't make too bad of a team" Tobei said slapping Cam on the back "I could get used to you being my partner". "But I'm curious where did you get that fusion monster?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure" Cam recalled "I think I found it nearby when I woke up this morning."

"Odd" Tobei stated "Duel monster cards don't usually show up out of nowhere".

"Aren't we forgetting something" cam questioned, "Where's Cyrus?"

"Looks like he hitched a ride in Jaden's boat" Tobei laughed pointing. Syrus was holding on to the boat as hard as he could while the intense battle between Jaden and Alexis stirred up waves.

There was a bolt of light as Jaden's monster sent a bolt of electricity at Alexis causing her life points to fall to zero.

"Nice job" Tobei cheered waving his fist in the air "I knew you could do it".

A light turned on above them as the voice of Ms. Fontaine asked "What's going on girls?"

"Shhh" Mindy said putting her finger to her lips "You guys had better get out of here, before she catches you" she motioned to a boat docked nearby. "You can use our spare, just make sure not to damage it" she winked at Tobei as she headed back into the building "I'll be expecting that rematch soon".

Cam and Tobei got into the boat and began to paddle making sure they got far enough away before talking. "I've had enough adventure for one day" Cam said slumping over the seat"

"Tell me about it" Jaden said rowing up beside them "I'm going to need a nice long nap before I do anything else.

As the boys got farther and farther away a head popped out of the lake behind them.

"Curses Foiled again" Crowler said watching them go "but Make no mistake you two I will expel you eventually". He dove back under the water and headed for the boy's dorm his mind thinking of all the little things he could do to get rid of Jaden and Tobei.


	9. Chapter 11

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Riders chapter 11: The Durian appears

"As you can see" Lumis boasted, a huge smile playing across the side of his face not concealed by his mask "None of your monsters can even hold a candle to ours".

"The masked beast is our most powerful monster after all" Umbra explained "It's what makes us elite".

"Now attack masked beast" Umbra commanded "Masked bludgeoning"

**Y&E: 4600-4200**

Yusuke felt a light nock on his head as a flamboyant voice cooed "Hello Darling". "Oh god it's him" came Barons muffled voice from behind the mask "I thought we had escaped him."

To his left was a tall feminine looking man, his head was wrapped in a black towel and his face decorated with large amounts of makeup. His name was Pierre Alfonzo, a former soldier in the French army as well as a prominent pastry chef back home.

"What do you want Pierre?" Yusuke grumbled "I'm a little busy at the moment."

The Frenchman twirled an leaned against Yusuke's arm "I believe it is time for my debut course" he whispered. Yusuke Glared at him "How would you help?" he scoffed "From what the others told me you're kind of a dick".

"Their only jealous of my power" Pierre stated, spinning his lock seed around his pointer finger "allow me to demonstrate it if you don't believe me". He held his sengoku driver to his waist and a long yellow belt secured it in place.

The driver was rather small in terms of drivers, and on one end was a black handled knife with a yellow blade. On the other side a face plate depicting Pierre's rider form with little lightning bolts coming out of it. He pushed a switch on the side off the lock and the top of the lock unclicked.

**Durian! **It announced**.**

He placed it into the slot next to the knife.

He pressed down the top of the lock, securing it into place.

**Lock On!**

Music similar to a guitar riff began to play as the lock seed waited to be unleashed. Pierre smiled as a large durian appeared overhead, He Brought the blade down through the lock seed causing it to split in half.

**Durian Arms, Mister Dangerous!**

The durian dropped onto his head causing his body to be engulfed in a green and purple spiky body suit. The durian folded down revealing a gladiator motif with a large red Mohawk sitting upon his head. He now held two spiky clubs known as Duri nook witch were deadly in close combat.

"Well what do you think my strapping young boy" Bravo asked "am I not magnificent to behold".

"Are you hitting on me?" Yusuke questioned "because it seems like it to me".

Bravo slumped and brought the end of his weapon to his forehead. "Of course not Yusuke Mon ami, unless you want to"

"I'm going to stop you right there Bravo" Yusuke interjected "and I'm going to ignore that you said that, we have a duel to win".

When Yusuke came back Enzo was looking at him oddly. "What?" Yusuke asked.

"Do you usually talk to yourself in great detail during duels?" Enzo asked a small bit of concern showing in his face.

"Don't worry about it" Yusuke reassured, sidestepping the issue.

"If you're done talking, I would like to finish you soon our master gets rather impatient" Umbra shouted.

"I will now have my masked beast destroy your Venominnion" He continued his monster leapt forward with a small stride.

**The Masked beast level 8: Atk: 3200 Def:1800**

**Venominnion King of poisonous snakes: Atk:2800 Def:2000**

The masked creature slammed into Venominnion causing it to shatter and deal damage to its owner.

**Y&E: 4100-3700**

"I'm done" Umbra concluded "Make the best out of your last turn, because the next attack is coming for you".

Come on give me something good Yusuke thought as he drew his card. "Perfect, just the card to turn this duel around" he muttered.

"I play the spell card zangetsu's Orders. Witch allows me to summon three kurokage troopers to the field as long as theirs a kamen rider on the field." The three black clad pinecone warriors with long black spears appeared ready to intercept.

**Kurokage troopers level 2: Atk: 1200 Def:1200**

"Now I tribute two of them to summon Kamen Rider Bravo" Yusuke continued. Bravo squealed in excitement and entered his card. He appeared from above parachuting in from an invisible plane.

**Kamen Rider Bravo level 6: atk:2500 def:2000**

He landed and discarded his straps, "How about we forget the silly rules and get to the real fight, Monsieur Banana" Bravo Remarked. "Only if you get this damn mask off of me first" Baron replied annoyance simmering in his voice.

"Don't worry Baron I have you covered" Yusuke called. "I play the field spell café Charmant" Yusuke proclaimed as he inserted the card into the field spell slot. "It's not a café it's a patisserie" Bravo growled "Get it right"

"Whatever" Yusuke snapped "This card allows Bravo to gain 500 attack as well as add one equip spell to my hand every turn."

The Restaurant that bravo owned rose and engulfed the field. "I'm home " He said prancing back and forth between the kitchen and the dining room.

**Kamen Rider Bravo level 6: Atk: 2500-3000**

"I equip baron with the spell card Mango Arms, Which allows him to gain 400 attack and a new ability."

"It doesn't matter he still can't attack due to mask of restrict" Lumis mocked "so it was all for nothing".

"Not quite" Yusuke explained "You see when a arms change spell card is activated, any equip spell cards on that are already on that monster are destroyed"

The mango lock seed appeared in baron's left hand.

**Mango!**

He placed it into the slot on his driver and pushed the handle to the locked position.

**Lock On!**

Trumpets sounded as the driver waited to unleash the new power, and with a upward motion baron cut the seed in two.

**Come On, Mango arms!** **Fight of Hammer!**

The banana arms retreated as the Mango engulfed baron's head. As the fruit descended into armor mode it revealed barons upgrade. His helmet now had two downward facing horns and his armor was larger. In his hand instead of the usual spear he wielded a giant red and yellow club.

"You are not worthy of power if you use such underhanded tactics" Baron snarled "you will suffer the wrath of my club"

**Kamen rider Baron Level 7: Atk: 2100-2500**

"When Baron is equipped with Mango arms his ability activates" Yusuke continued "When there are other riders on the field he gains 300 attack for each one and if my math's correct I have 3"

**Kamen rider Baron Level 7: Atk: 2500-3400**

Baron was engulfed in a yellow aura as his muscles began to grow bigger.

"But that means" Umbra gulped. "Exactly" Yusuke confirmed "Baron now has the ability to take out your ace monster".

"Go Baron hit him with everything you got" Yusuke commanded.

Baron charged, his mace dragging behind him "This will teach you to put those damn masks on me" He growled as he rammed his down the front of the masked beast. The monster shrieked and disintegrated.

**L&U: 8000-7800**

"That's not all though" Yusuke proclaimed "Now my kurokage troopers and bravo can go in for the direct attack".

**L&U: 7800-2400**

"That's all for me" Yusuke concluded.

"I'll revive our fallen comrade with monster reborn" Lumis declared as the masked beast came back to the field "and I'll have him attack one of your kurokage troopers"

**The Masked beast level 8: Atk: 3200 Def:1800**

**Y&E: 4200-2200**

"Next I activate final flame, which deals 800 points of direct damage to your life points" Lumis laughed.

**Y&E: 2200-1600**

"Your move" Lumis finished "you're a challenge, but soon you will be a distant memory"

Enzo smiled "It's not over, for I play venom cobra" a white-scaled snake appeared with a hiss.

**Venom cobra level 4: Atk:100 Def:200**

"And I activate creature swap, trading your monster for mine since it's the only one on the field"

Lumis slumped in shock "This can't happen were the best" he moaned.

"A friend told me this, there is always someone better than you" Enzo said glancing at yusuke "Now masked beast, attack his Venom cobra"

**L&U: 2400-0**

"That's game" Enzo stated crossing his arms.

"Marick will not be happy about this" Umbra said scooping up his friend. "We must make our leave, we have much to do before we go" Lumis moaned in his arms. They dashed for the shadows quickly and quietly. "Hey Wait" yusuke cried "We won where's our locator cards?. He was met by silence as the two masked duelists disappeared.

Yusuke sighed "so much for their Rider cards" he turned and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait" Enzo caught him and turned him back "Look"

Two rectangular patches of light shot towards them coming to a hover in front of yusuke.

Two young men appeared before them. The first one wore a black jacket over a red and white paint splattered shirt. He smiled "Yusuke I presume" flashing a ruby ring with a moveable silver part on top.

"Haruto!" Gaim exclaimed "It's been a while old friend".

Haruto grinned "Hey Kota, How's the gang doing?"

The rest of Yusukes duel spirits appeared. "Could be better" Ryugen remarked shaking haruto's hand "But were In good hands".

Haruto motioned to the other young man "This is Yusuke Godai, my former cell mate, You probably know him as…"

"Kuuga" Yusuke finished for him "You're the eldest rider of the hesei period. Yusuke rubbed his head, how did he know that, he wondered. "Indeed" Godai said "I sense a special bond between us, one that transcends even past our first names.

"Oh I almost forgot" Haruto said ruffling through his coat pockets, he pulled out two pieces of clear plastic and handed them to yusuke. Yusuke looked delighted as he pulled out his other locator card. "Half way done" he said as he placed them on top of each other. The outline of a map was half visible through the overlapping images.

"Three down, Three to go" Enzo said examining them closely "then were officially in the big leagues"

Far away a dark skinned youth oversaw the duel. On his forehead a golden eye shimmered beneath is long flowing locks of silver hair. "Interesting, there is someone other than Yugi Moto, worth my observation.

A cloaked figure approached from behind him and kneeled. "Master Marick" He said looking downwards.

"What is it Odion" Marick responded "I'm busy".

"We will be docking in Domino city, within the hour master" Odion replied never looking up.

"Good" Marick said "I can put my plans into motion personally"

"Plain sugar" Yusuke repeated to the waitress as she took their orders. Haruto had some weird fascination with plain doughnuts that he couldn't understand. Enzo was treating him to dinner at one of the restaurants he owned. "I'll have the usual Liz" Enzo stated as he handed back the menus. "Sure thing sir" The waitress said as she hurried off towards the kitchen.

"So you can talk to duel spirits" Enzo laughed "I guess that makes sense, of all the times you talk to yourself". "Yeah I guess I did seem a little crazy when I look back at it" Yusuke shrugged " I must have looked really insane".

"Just a bit" enzo said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Anyway I Noticed something before those two duelists disappeared" Enzo pointed out "They referred to someone named Marick. Do you think he has something to do with the Phantoms that attacked you?"

"Phantoms?" Haruto who was sitting on a nearby chair suddenly stood up "There are phantoms in this world also?"

"I'm afraid so" Yusuke acknowledged, as he took a sip of his coffee "I had a bad run In with a guy named phoenix the other day".

Haruto stroked his chin "I thought I had gotten rid of them when I beat Gremlin". "well someone must of resurrected them, because I have the scars to prove their alive" Yusuke grumbled pointing out the large gash on his forehead.

A light brown haired youth appeared next to Haruto and patted him on the shoulder. "Well this just means its lunchtime again!" He laughed rubbing his palms together.

Yusuke fixed Haruto with a questioning look "who is this?"

Haruto sighed "This is Kosuke Nitoh, my self-appointed rival". "You better believe it" Nitoh said "It's also my job to spread the joy of Mayonnaise to the many people of the world" He pulled out a small plastic bottle filled with Mayo and spun it around in his hand.

The waitress came back sporting a Doughnut platter as well as a small plate of tea cakes for Enzo. "Oh boy" Haruto cheered picking up his plain sugar doughnut, and taking a bite out of it. "I guess it's a good thing were the only customers here" Enzo mused "Or id have to explain the magical disappearing doughnut".

"Yusuke my dear" Pierre purred appearing over his shoulder "you don't need to eat that garbage, let me make you one of my specialties". Before Yusuke could protest Pierre had possessed one of the nearby waiters. Pierre smiled queerly and pulled out a mirror "This will have to do" He clucked and headed towards the kitchen.

"Wait we can possess people?" Nitoh said "Sweet". He ran across the room and threw himself into the bartender. The bartenders normally blond hair became curly with a dark tint of brown on top. "You know what goes really good with Alcohol? Mayonnaise" He announced, pulling out his mayo bottle and squirting it into a shot glass. He picked up the glass and drank "Ah so refreshing".

Haruto sighed as he activated his driver.

**Driver On! Please**

Withdrawing a ring from one of the holders he inserted it on the middle finger of his right hand.

**Bind! Please**

The Driver announced as chains entered the Bartenders body. Nitou was pulled out and deposited on the floor in front of them.

"You're no fun" He complained. "No, I just have the decency to respect other people's privacy"

Nitou pulled up a nearby chair and sat down. "You know what would go good with that doughnut?" He asked.

"Shut up Nitou, and keep your Mayo away from my doughnuts" Haruto growled plopping the last piece of his favorite food into his mouth.

"So anyway" Yusuke continued, now that all of the distractions were out of the way "I take it you know how to beat the phantoms".

"Yep" Haruto replied picking up another doughnut "It won't be easy though, it took me all of my power to destroy gremlin in his perfect form".

Yusuke sighed "Then we have our work cut out for us".

"True" Nitou said "But you have our help now, were sort of experts at this sort of thing".

Out of the corner of his eye yusuke noticed the host body Pierre inhabited walking towards them, a plate in each hand.

"That didn't take long" Yusuke commented, as the plates were set down in front of him and Enzo. 'Please my dear, when you're a chef such as I, it is easy to create works of art in no time at all" Pierre boasted.

"From right to left, you have a Mousse, a chocolate lava cake, and my specialty a cherry tart" The Frenchman informed them as he pointed out the garnishes.

Yusuke took a bite out of each one and smiled "You really outdid yourself here Pierre, your food is awesome."

"Thank you, Yusuke dear I aim to impress" Pierre swooned.

"I still don't like you like that though" Yusuke reminded him, causing the Frenchman to slump.

Nitou uncapped his mayo and began started to pour it over the lava cake. Pierre hit him over the head with a wooden spoon "What do you think you're doing? Mayo will ruin the delicate balance of the flavors".

"You take that back" Nitou Hissed getting in Pierre's face "Mayo enhances the flavor of everything, don't you dare insult it".

"Obviously you just don't have a good enough pallet to understand" Pierre scoffed.

"Guys calm down" Yusuke groaned.

"Or maybe you're not as good a chef as you think you are" Nitou coaxed. Pierre's eyes lit up with the fire of his rage "How dare you, you insolent punk I was in pastry school before you were even out of elementary school".

"Guys" Yusuke said, his rage rising.

"Let's face it, you went into food because you don't have any other talents" Nitou smirked. "Ok you And I will settle this like men, in a good old fashioned grudge match" Pierre challenged. "Fine by me" Nitou said "You don't scare me".

"**Enough"** Yusuke screamed as a red surge of energy knocked the two duel spirits backwards. Pierre was knocked out of the waiter's body and onto the table behind him. **"I Have Had enough of your arguing" **He Screamed **"Now Shut Up".**

Nitou sat back down again distancing himself from yusuke. Pierre rose hearts in his eyes "Your rage makes you even more attractive Yusuke" He cooed.

Yusuke glared at him, and the Frenchman decided to shut up for the time being.

Yusuke settled down and sat back in his chair "Whew, I don't know what just came over me" he told Enzo. "That was interesting" He said a small hint of shock playing across his face "I think its best we leave, before anything gets destroyed" he continued. "You're probably right" Yusuke agreed as they both headed for the door.

What is this strange power, yusuke wondered as he left, and why me?


	10. Chapter 12

Yugioh duel rider's chapter 12: The constellation conundrum

"You're pathetic" Chazz mocked as he reduced his opponent's life points to zero "You should know that Slifer slackers can't beat Obelisk blues like me". He turned and began to walk away.

"Jaden Yuki beat Professor Crowler, and I bet he can beat you" The Slifer remarked. Chazz turned and stared at the student, loathing in his eyes. He walked over and planted his foot on the kid's head. "NO Slifer slacker will ever be as good as me" He sneered as he ground the kids face into the dirt. "There is a reason why people like you exist" He mocked "To shine my shoes".

He took his foot off the kid's head and gave him a kick "I recommend you leave, people like you don't deserve to be here". He turned and walked away, never giving the kid a second glance. That duel was a fluke, He thought as he made his way back to the dorm, there is no way a teacher could lose to a student like that.

"Another beautiful day" Tobei sighed as he fell back into the grass "I think I'll take a nap."

"You have the worst work ethic ever" Knight nagged as he sat next to him "It's a wonder that you're even in Ra yellow". Tobei smiled "Come on Knight, you need to let loose once in a while, I mean you're always so gloomy".

"Yeah Ren, You need to learn to live a little" Ryuki chimed in, as he patted his companion on the head. Knight groaned "As long as I have to keep babysitting you two, I'll never get peace and quiet"

Tobei sat up and looked behind him "Did you guys hear that?" Knight stood up and looked "some kind of moan I'm guessing".

Tobei stood up and took a few strides in the direction of the sound. "Help me" Came a muffled voice a few meters away. Tobei broke into a sprint after he heard this. The first thing he saw was the mud stained Red blazer of the red dorm. It took him a while to notice the mud stained form of the student beneath it.

"What happened?" He said as he kneeled down beside the Slifer. "I had a bad run in with an Obelisk blue" The kid moaned as he rolled over onto his stomach. The mud had dried into a mask like form on his face concealing most of his facial features.

"Who are you" Tobei asked helping the guy up and dusting him off. "Will Anderson" The student replied shaking Tobei's hand "It's good to know there are decent people on this island" He started walking towards his dorm at a slow pace and Tobei followed.

"So who did this to you?" Tobei questioned as they came into view of the red dorm. "I lost a duel to Chazz Princeton" Will answered with a sigh.

"And he did all this to you, that's kind of outrageous" Tobei complained "Maybe someone should teach him some manners". Will stopped as he came to his dorm room "Please don't make any trouble for yourself, I'm fine" He reassured "Nothing a good bath and a wash cycle won't fix". He opened the door with a key he took out of his pants pocket and inserted it into the keyhole. The door opened revealing a small room with a bunk bed and a desk. "Thanks for helping me out though, I appreciate it" He gave Tobei a reassuring smile "See you around?"

"Sure" Tobei replied "see you around" The door closed and left Tobei staring at the door for a second. "Weird kid" Ryuki remarked floating overhead "Most people wouldn't take a beating like that sitting down". "I know but that's what worries me" Tobei told him as they walked away.

Will threw his blazer on his bed as he went to have a shower. "Lousy obelisks" He muttered as he washed the dirt from his face "I wish someone would put them in their place". He finished and turned off the showerhead drying himself off before he got out of the tub. After he had gotten dressed in a fresh pair of clothes, he walked into his room and took a seat at the desk.

"I can grant you your wish" a voice hissed causing Him to leap up in surprise. "Who's there?" He stuttered searching the room.

There was a thump behind him and he turned to see a muscular armored form. Its body was covered from head to toe in tan colored armor with a large purple stone imbedded in its chest plate. The odd thing was not the armor though, the creatures head was that of a scorpion, Head body and a tail ready to strike. "I am Scorpio" the creature hissed "and I have come to grant you power to grant you wish".

"How" Will stammered taking a step back. Scorpio reached into the depths of its cloak and pulled out a small silver line black object. It was a small cylindrical object with a white sphere patruding from the top, and in the middle a red button stuck out of the top.

"With this switch you can take vengeance upon your enemies" Scorpio said holding it out. Will took the switch and held it in his hands, it seemed to glow red for a minute as it came into contact with his skin.

"What do I do with it?" he asked. There was silence, causing him to look up in surprise. Scorpio was gone as fast as it had come.

Will examined it closer "Power huh" he whispered tossing it up in the air and catching it "Finally I can seek justice".

"So you're telling me there are more of you" Tobei said skeptically "Then why haven't they appeared like you two?"

"As stupid as it sounds" Ryuki laughed "You haven't opened your heart to them yet".

"How the hell does that work?" Tobei complained "And why do I get you two in particular"

Knight Snorted "It's because we both represent a different part of your personality".

"I'm your playful side" Ryuki giggled "and I represent your sense of justice" Knight grumbled.

Tobei sat up and looked out over the ocean "So what exactly do I do to open my Heart?" he asked.

"Who knows" Ryuki pointed out "It could be when you fully realize your potential as a hero".

"This is starting to sound like a horrible fanfic" Tobei groaned as he flopped back down on the grass.

He heard the rustling of leaves as someone sideswiped the tree behind him. "Hello old chap" Bastion said standing over his fellow Ra "It's been a while."

Tobei rolled into a sitting position and turned "Hey Bastion, What's up?"

"I came across something on one of my walks, you should probably see it" Bastion said, his expression darkening "it's important".

Tobei frowned as he stood up "What's wrong?" he asked, as they began to walk towards the forest.

Bastion remained quiet for a while, his expression grim. What had he seen? Tobei wondered as he followed his Friend down a path of trampled down grass. After about 20 minutes of walking they came to the trunk of a thick tree and bastion stopped and pointed at the center of the tree.

"Oh shit" Tobei croaked, as he stared were Bastion had pointed. Nailed to the trunk was the Familiar blue blazer of a first year Obelisk blue student. Below it a message was carved by what looked like a blunt object. I have one of your obelisk students, soon two more will join him in my possession, and it read.

Bastion pulled something out of his pocket. "Recognize this" he asked as he handed it to him. It was a pair of glasses, the lenses were small and circular and molded so they were placed below the users nose.

"Are these?" Tobei asked as he recognized the eyewear. "No doubt" bastion confirmed "These belong to Taiyou Torimaki one of chazz's close friends".

"But why would someone take him of all people?" Tobei pondered "He was quite literally a background character".

"I'm puzzled as to that answer as well" Bastion replied stroking his chin "I do believe it is time for us to get the gang together". They both left the site quickly as to make sure they didn't draw suspicion. When they hit the clearing they separated bastion running towards the red dorm and Tobei towards the blue.

The next victim will come soon, Tobei thought as the obelisk boys dorm came into view, all the reason for us to be ready.

"So what you're saying is someone's targeting the blue dorm" Alexis repeated after bastion was done explaining. "Correct" Bastion confirmed "the message said there were more to come". The group of Alexis, Jaden, Cyrus, Jasmine, Mindy, Cam, Bastion and Tobei had all settled down into the Ra yellow common room, after Tobei and Bastion had gathered them all up.

"It's not like most of them don't deserve it" Cyrus complained "If half of them are like Chazz maybe its better if they went missing". Alexis whacked him over the head "not everyone's like Chazz, Syrus as a matter of fact only a select few are" She informed.

"So why exactly are they here?" Jaden asked, motioning towards Jasmine and Mindy. "It's because we came to an understanding during that night near our dorm" Mindy recalled "And some of us, not naming names here have gotten closer ever since". She glanced at Jasmine and Cam who each avoided eye contact.

"Can you feel the love tonight" Ryuki sang as he flew over cam's head Tobei palmed his face "Damn it Ryuki, were trying to have a serious conversation here".

Everyone stared at him after his sudden outburst. "Sorry" he apologized, glaring at Ryuki.

"Anyway" Bastion continued trying to get back on track "I have gathered you all here today to make sure that nothing bad happens to any other students". He pointed to each person in the room "At least one of us is from one of the four dorm building, thus making it easier for us to keep lookout over the vas vicinity of the island".

"We got this" Jaden said "Me and Cyrus will keep our eyes peeled for anything around red dorm". He smiled and squeezed Syrus to his side.

"Since there's three of us, I'm sure we can keep a reliable lookout" Alexis said with the encouragement of her friends.

"I'll do what I can" Cam said calmly, he never seemed to show that much emotion around other people.

"Cam and Tobei may I have a word?" Bastion asked as the rest of the group left the room "It's important".

"Sure, what's up Bastion?" Tobei asked as they both sat back down. "Now that the time has come I believe it is time for us all to come clean" Bastion said eyeing them expectantly "Do you have anything to tell me?"

Tobei looked at cam, who also had no idea what he was talking about. After a minute of silence Bastion spoke up "I know you both can speak to Duel spirits".

"Wait what?" Tobei asked playing dumb "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bastion sighed "You can drop the act I know all about it".

"Ok fine" Tobei conceded "But how did you figure that out?"

"Simple logic my friend" Bastion smiled "You see besides the fact that you two randomly talk to no one in particular and stare off into space quite frequently there is another telling sign".

"Witch is?" Cam asked shifting in his chair "I'm interested to hear this".

"Why its elementary my dear cam, I noticed it on the first day of that during the conversation between yours truly and Tobei". The boys stared at him waiting to hear his big revelation. "You see" Bastion continued "When I mentioned Crowler, Tobei seemed to become a different person".

"Well yeah, not too many people like him anyway" Cam retorted.

"Let me finish" Bastion shushed. "As I was saying, he became a completely different person, not only his attitude but his appearance and mannerisms as well"

"We've been caught" Knight said reaching for his spear "Shall I dispatch of him quickly?" Tobei shook his head and Knight put his weapon away.

"Witch leads me to believe that not only can Tobei convene with duel spirits, he can also be possessed by them as well". He looked at Tobei a look of satisfaction on his face "so am I correct?"

"Yeah" Tobei groaned as he pulled out the cards that contained Ryuki and Knight, placing them on the table "Bastion meet Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen rider Knight" He motioned to the cards. "Sup" Ryuki said giving a piece sign "I'm Ryuki the one with the personality". "Damn it Ryuki" Knight complained "can't we even do a proper greeting".

"Hello Chaps" Bastion greeted "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance". He sat down across from the other boys "So here's my plan.

"I like this plan" Ryuki stated "I finally get to possess someone". Bastion had elected to let the Dragon themed rider possess his body for the time being. Bastions hair witch was usually smoothed back into a point, was now long and shaggy, and his eyes glowed a shade of red. "Keep to the plan" Bastion reminded him as his presence resurfaced "I'm counting on you".

"Yeah, Yeah whatever" Ryuki sighed, he could never have any fun. "I'll take the main building" Knight said moving Tobei's body towards the center of the island. "Fine ill head for the woods" Cam said. He currently shared a body with an enormous sea serpent, but oddly enough they had elected to share.

"Guess that leaves us with the docks" Ryuki smiled "It's been a while since I took a swim".

"Don't you dare" Bastion warned making his arm rise and flick himself in the face "MY clothes go through a delicate cleaning procedure and you're not ruining it by taking a dip". "Fine" Ryuki conceded as he took off towards the docks at a steady sprint. "What exactly are we looking for again?" He asked.

Bastion rubbed his temple "Were looking for Blue dorm students, so keep an eye out".

It took them about Ten minutes to get from the main campus to the long white floating platform that was the unloading platform for most of the commodities that they took for granted at duel academy. The platform was occupied by two long storage buildings, no doubt were they stored food and classroom supply's. Ryuki scaled the wall by jumping off the dumpsters that decorated the end of the storage facilities. He perched on the point of the roof and surveyed his surroundings. He was starting to understand why knight insisted on perching in high places, the scenery was absolutely beautiful. The sun had just started to set causing its now orange light to illuminate the water in front of it.

"Amazing isn't it" Ryuki remarked watching the birds fly inland. "Yes it is quite beautiful, I often come out here while I ponder my deck equations" Bastion replied.

"You need to get a life, you know that right" Ryuki pointed out "Your overthinking the whole card game thing". "One can never be too prepared" Bastion snorted "Duel monsters, like life is full of many hazards, I just wish to make sure I'm prepared."

They heard the sound of footsteps below them as the both crept closer to the edge of the roof. A tall boy with long spiky brown hair walked down the dock and sat down on the edge. "Isn't that the kid that usually follows Chazz around?" Ryuki asked as he moved in for a closer look. "I do believe his name is "Raizou Mototani, I believe" Bastion replied "First year Obelisk blue and son of a major oil tycoon". Ryuki sweat dropped "Do you have any hint of a life when I'm not possessing you bastion?"

"What?" Bastion asked "I'm just well informed".

"Beautiful isn't it" someone said below them. "They looked downwards and saw another boy emerge from the shadows. He wore the customary red blazer of the Slifer red dorm and in his right hand he tossed something up and down. Raizou turned around and looked to see who he was "Who are you?" he inquired.

"Forgotten me already huh" The boy laughed "You won't after this". He caught the item he had been tossing in his hand, and pressed the red button on top. His body was engulfed in darkness as 11 dots connected by white lines appeared within. When he emerged he was no longer recognizable his body engulfed in a bulky red suit of armor. It was of the ancient roman centurion variety and it engulfed every part of his body. Two long blue lines decorated his chest plate and drifted downwards to his boots. His helmet was tall and narrow with masculine features that displayed a sneer. In his left hand he held a small shield, and his right a club.

"You will be coming with me" he laughed his voice taking a deeper tone after the transformation.

Raizou stood and franticly searched for a way out. "Looks like that's our cue" Ryuki declared as he jumped off the roof "Geronimo!" The Orion zodiart stumbled backwards as Ryuki delivered a kick to its midsection. "Man that's a face only a mother could love" He mocked as the red armored warrior recovered and began to charge. Lifting its club above his head Orion brought the blunt object downwards towards Ryuki.

Ryuki fell to the ground and rolled, narrowly avoiding the attack. The club left a small crater as Orion lifted it up again and went for another go. Ducking low Ryuki delivered a low sweep to the heels of his massive opponent. "Die" Orion rumbled as he staggered backwards swinging his club wildly "you will not interfere with my plans". "It seems like you need a little practice" Ryuki jested as he leapt upon his back. Grabbing his neck Ryuki began to yank on the helmet trying to remove it.

With his shield arm the Orion zodiarts grabbed Ryuki and slammed him into the pavement. He let out a cry of pain as the zodiart stomped over to his target. "You're coming with me" He grumbled as he threw Raizou over his shoulder. "Don't get in my way again" he snarled at Ryuki "Or ill do much worse than that."

"That went well" Ryuki laughed as he rolled on to his back. He winced as a shot of pain went up and down his arm.

"I just realized something" Bastion said "the note said that there would be three victims".

"Yeah so?" Ryuki asked attempting to stand up. "How did we know who the two of them were?" Bastion asked. "They were Chazz's friends" Ryuki answered.

"Exactly, he's picking off Chazz's friends to get to who exactly?" bastion continued.

"oh lord, Chazz" Ryuki gasped.


End file.
